Cuando los cuervos migran
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Hinata Shoyo es una persona que supo aprender lo que es el amor a pesar de haber sufrido por ello cuando era un adolescente. Sin embargo, las tristezas aparecen nuevamente y el ayer regresa a interrumpir su vida ya construida. Las personas de su pasado vuelven a tomar un papel importante en su presente, en especial una, que a pesar de los años se da cuenta que no pudo olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**_La serie de Haikyuu, sus personajes y trama original no me pertenece si no a:_**

**_Furudate Haruichi. _**  
><strong><em>Trabajo en este fic sin animos de lucro, únicamente cómo entretenimiento, y cómo un homenajeo al trabajo de este hábil mangaka.<em>**  
><strong><em>Solamente son mias las ideas ajenas y los posibles contextos que puedan considerarse AU. <em>**  
><strong><em> Sin más que decirles, disfruten de lo que será una historia hecha con dedicación para el Fandom.<em>**

**_Advertencias: _****_Posibles spoilers, semi Au, yaoi..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>_

_**Dos caminos que comienzan a entrelazarse.**_

* * *

><p>Durante la juventud suele buscarse con afán un propósito en la vida. Existen personas afortunadas que, junto a un don excepcional, la encuentran a temprana edad y únicamente tienen que encargarse de trazar y pulir el camino que les conducirá a ello. Sin embargo, cómo en cualquier otro trayecto, pueden llegar a presentarse confusiones, dificultades y desgaste poniendo a prueba la pasión que se tiene por alcanzar la meta. Todo eso, en medida en cuanto nos afecte el entorno y la interacción con los demás en conjunto con nuestras actitudes internas (Que inevitablemente sucede).<p>

Hinata Shoyo era un adolescente de 15 años con energías inagotables, cándido y dueño de las más radiantes y entusiastas sonrisas. Kageyama Tobio por el contrario, era un joven de la misma edad, mucho más alto de estatura que el primero, cuya mirada llena de intensidad, podría hacer vacilar a cualquiera; además de poseer un carácter estricto y reacio que se reflejaba en sus delgados labios.

Ambos formaban parte de un club de voleibol perteneciente a su preparatoria, la escuela Karasuno. Y, tan opuestos parecían estos dos chicos a simple vista, que imaginarlos conviviendo podría resultar o muy cómico o muy desastroso. No obstante, aquellos que a diario estaban a su lado eran testigos de cómo, cuando ellos se conocieron, se formó una reacción química bastante curiosa a pesar de sus constantes rencillas y su rivalidad natural; y juntos Kageyama y Hinata creaban una atmósfera imposible de imitar, o tan siquiera contemplar que una conexión así pudiese existir incluso al no estar dentro de la cancha complementándose con las habilidades deportivas que los dos poseían.

Detrás de todo este hecho, se albergaban numerosas situaciones que iban desarrollándose mucho más allá de una convencional relación cordial o camaradería. Kageyama Tobio apenas captaba la profundidad de esa singularidad, más bien muy apenas en su superficie, cómo si viera únicamente la punta del iceberg de todas las sensaciones que Hinata le provocaba y todo lo que él mismo era estando a su lado. Tobio, desde hacía un tiempo había desarrollado una atracción hacia su compañero, mas nunca se detenía a pensar en las razones detrás de ello o ver más allá de las ocurrencias que le ocasionaban sus deseos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera cada vez más débil ante las tentaciones que su febril mente adolescente le ponía en puerta, y ante eso él ya estaba harto y pendiendo de un hilo para estar frustrado; harto de desviar la mirada cuando se encontraba con la del más bajo, de estar contemplándole descaradamente la espalda desnuda cada vez que Hinata se cambiaba en los lockers delante suyo, harto de suprimir las ganas de probar esos labios que formaban una amplia sonrisa en cada momento del día…

Sin embargo, todo tiene un límite , y el suyo junto a la coherencia que trataba de mantener, se esfumó una noche, una en la que Shoyo se quedó en su casa debido al aguacero que se presentó de manera inoportuna. Ya que ambos estaban tan dedicados en su deporte, descuidaban una que otra vez las materias del colegio, y cómo consecuencia las horas se les pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo un intento por estudiar cómo nunca antes para los exámenes finales. La ayuda pedida a Tsukishima Kei, su compañero del club de voleibol, era insuficiente al tener este poca paciencia con ellos. El problema en sí no era ese. Desde el principio estar a solas no era una idea bien recibida por Tobio, pero los pretextos se le acababan y terminó por aceptar la propuesta de estudiar junto a esa persona que le revolvía los pensamientos a pesar de tener materias distintas en que aplicarse.

Las gotas de agua golpeteaban silenciosas los cristales de la ventana recreando cortinas trasparentes sobre ella, la delgada silueta de Hinata por encima del mullido sillón, se entretenía con la gente que pasaba de aquí allá corriendo con sus paraguas tratando de cubrirse para no llegar empapados a sus destinos.

"Que suerte que no me fui antes, si no, la lluvia me habría tomado por sorpresa" dijo Shoyo con alivio "Kageyama ¿No te aburres de estar solo aquí en casa durante toda la tarde?"

Terminó preguntándole al mencionado desviando su atención de la calle. La respuesta que obtuvo le dejo en claro que ese detalle no le importaba a su compañero, ya que usaba ese tiempo para ejercitarse o leer revistas deportivas sin que nadie le molestara. Su padre y madre siempre andaban ocupados, volvían muy entrada la noche o andaban constantemente de viaje por el trabajo, siempre fue de esa manera y desde hace mucho tiempo que le dejo de importar.

"Supongo que por eso eres así"

"¿Ah?"

Las nubes oscuras habían ocultado el sol más temprano de lo normal y la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Al notar que Hinata tiritó un poco, el más alto olvido la insinuación de aquel y se levantó para apagar el clima.

"¿Puedo usar el teléfono para avisar que llegaré tarde a casa?, Mamá debe estar preocupada y se ha de estar preguntando en donde me habré refugiado"

"Junto a la lámpara"

En silencio, Tobio le siguió con la mirada. Tal vez fuera de las situaciones deportivas no resultaba ser tan centrado ni tan metódico cómo lo era en su tan prodigiosa posición como _setter _dentro de las jugadas. Durante toda la tarde se resistió, y ahora la ansiedad que le provocaba querer tocar los cabellos naranjas de Hinata era insoportable, en un descuido podría avanzar y abrazarlo para acunarlo en su pecho, rozar con su nariz y aspirar el aroma a suavizante floral que desprendía la camiseta de aquel mientras hablaba por el auricular; ante esos pensamientos, se llamaba así mismo estúpido, ordenándose mentalmente que se detuviera ante tal acto tan desfavorecedor para su persona.

_Yo quiero, no, necesito deshacerme de estas molestas sensaciones._

Hinata colgó el teléfono y enseguida le agradeció a su compañero.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Preguntó ante la mirada seria del _setter_.

"Nada"

"Todo el tiempo traes esa cara tan aterradora"

"¡Ya te dije miles de veces que es con la que nací!"

"¿Y no puedes hacer algo para arreglarla?"

A veces, por asuntos cómo este era que recordaba que lo que sentía no podría ser más incoherente y lo calificaba cada vez más cómo una mala pasada de su mente que ni merecía la pena analizar.

"Eres un fastidio, quédate ahí voy a darme una ducha"

Una vez que Tobio se retiró, Hinata se aventó en el sillón de la sala de manera despreocupada, al fin y al cabo nadie más estaba en la casa y pensó que no estaría mal que Kageyama pensara que fuera descortés. De manera instantánea sentía que existía confianza entre los dos; así que, luego de un día de escuela y estudio extra, cerró los ojos cayendo rápidamente en un liviano sopor.

Tras aproximadamente 15 minutos después, el armador salió de la regadera y mientras secaba sus lustrosos cabellos oscuros se dirigió a la sala encontrándose con su compañero durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre el sofá más grande. Lejos de enojarse, se sintió tentado de nuevo. Deslizó la toalla por encima de sus hombros y contempló a Hinata largo rato y, atraído por la peculiar escena, rodeó el mueble sin quitar la vista de encima del pelirrojo, de su piel blanca, su esbelta figura , la pureza que desprendía su rostro durmiente, pero sobre todo de sus labios color salmón pálido, pequeños y entre abiertos que dejaban ver su acompasada respiración.

_No puedo más _

Al igual que si nada más importara, se puso de cuclillas frente a su invitado acercando su rostro peligrosamente para sentir la calidez de su respiración, e hipnotizado por el encanto natural de aquel chico, rozó sus labios con los de él. Ante el contacto, Hinata se removió un poco pero sin despertarse, por reflejo el pelinegro llevo las manos al rostro contrario y continuo su labor de dar pequeños pesos sobre la boca dulce de aquel.

_Tan solo un poco_

De repente Kageyama sintió un empujón, al durmiente le había tomado un par de milésimas de segundo para reaccionar ante tan repentina invasión en cuanto abrió los ojos. Ahora era tanto su desconcierto que no podía ni articular palabra, su rostro estaba colorado y su mano derecha tocaba sus propios labios cómo si tratara de registrar con el tacto la sensación de hace unos momentos.

El pelinegro estaba aún lado evitándole la mirada con los labios bien sellados en una línea recta .

¿Era hora de confesar que le atraía?

* * *

><p><em>Este es el inicio de lo que será un Longfic. Pretendo que sea un tipo novela, pero para lograr esa meta espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes; con sus criticas constructivas, impresiones, opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones, etc. Cabe aclarar que aunque la pareja protagonista es el Kagehina, habrá muchísimo de las otras parejas que tanto amamos.<em>

_**Aviso:** Para las personas que siguen "Rol de padres" "Secreto a voces" y "Hey Sr, Futuro ¿Que haremos este verano? " Disculpen el atraso con las actualizaciones. A más tardar el Martes actualizo y este último el Miércoles, y partir de ahí trabajare para estar más constante. _  
><em>También tengo el estreno de "La leyenda del Hada Sol y del Mago Rey" en puerta, ese será un fic únicamente de tres capítulos, y espero que les guste (P.D: si no lo subo hoy en la madrugada, lo aré mañana por la noche). <em>  
><em>El Fandom de HQ! crece y eso me alegra mucho, yo estoy poniendo mi granito de arena, por que simplemente amo esta serie. <em>  
><em>Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. <em>

**_-RavenAkiteru-_**


	2. Lo que yo quiero no es amor

**Capítulo II:**

**_Lo que yo quiero no es amor. ¡Es sobrevivir para seguir adelante!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-0-<em>**

No tenía preparado una explicación para justificar mis actos y antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de mis labios, él se levantó bruscamente recogiendo con desesperación sus cosas y salió casi azotando la puerta. Poco le importó que la llovizna estuviera aún cayendo, tuvo el lujo de dejarme petrificado por unos segundos sorprendido de su pavor, la casa quedó en silencio y yo apenas caí en cuenta de la idiotez que hice.

¡Lo he besado! ¡Por Dios, fui cegado por mis instintos! ¡Tan tentado por la imagen de un adolescente quisquilloso y torpe! bueno, no era para menos su reacción, después de todo nadie te besa de la nada mientras duermes.

Con todo ese lío no tenía ganas de nada y aún más frustrado, me tumbe en el sofá cubriéndome el rostro con el antebrazo para que la molesta luz no me perjudicara . Esa intensidad que él me había provocado parecía no querer alejarse, y ahora que se fue sin que yo la saciara, el sentimiento se había vuelto insoportable. Lo maldije miles de veces y derrotado, suspiré paseando mi mano por debajo de mi camisa tentado de satisfacerme a mí mismo.

_¡Maldición!_

Me levanté de un solo movimiento ¡No iba a hacer esto por él! ¡Suficiente tenía con que me distrajera cuando debería estar trabajando duro para alcanzar mis metas!

Me fui a dar una ducha de nuevo con agua fría para calmarme.

Luego del drama y ya recostado en la quietud de mi habitación, llegó un momento en el que me preocupé por él ,¿Eso no tenía nada de malo cierto? Si él se enfermaba por irse bajo la lluvia perjudicaría al equipo ¿no?

Al día siguiente llegué temprano a la escuela, a pesar de no haber dormido bien. Desde lejos frente al edificio, pude ver a Hinata platicando con Shimizu-san; por el hecho de que mi atención todo este tiempo había sido robado por ese pequeño necio, me percaté que curiosamente unas semanas atrás él y nuestra manager, se ponían a platicar más de lo normal, aislados y emanando una confidencial cercanía. Ese descubrimiento hizo que me sintiera incómodo, y sin saber cómo explicarlo ya estaba de mal humor tan temprano por la mañana.

_¿Y si le contó lo de ayer?_

Traté de calmarme, respiré profundo y avancé para entrar al edificio luciendo "natural". Hinata volteó a verme y mucho antes que yo llegara entró con prisa a la escuela. Sí , seguramente me estaba evitando, tal vez era lo más adecuado que pudiera suceder y yo tendría que suprimir mis pensamientos inapropiados. Ese idiota probablemente estaba dispuesto a no dirigirme la palabra nunca más, y aunque eso por dentro me estuviera perjudicando, era obvio que era lo mejor. No más tratos que no fueran los de compañeros de equipo en el club de voleibol, así con suerte, este desasosiego se dispersaría y volvería a enfocarme en lo que realmente importa.

Con el paso de los días, nuestra interacción pareció cambiar a partir de ahí ,muy notoriamente y de manera repentina. Ya no almorzábamos juntos, no nos íbamos por el mismo sendero para ir cada quien a su respectivo hogar al llegar a la calle principal, él desviaba su andar para no chocar conmigo en los pasillos, e incluso evitaba mirarme; mi orgullo no cedía para remediar la situación pero, lo peor era que a la hora de las practicas del club donde teníamos que probar la efectividad de nuestros pases rápidos, sucedió lo que temía:

Hinata se comportaba mucho más torpe de lo que usualmente era. No corría con esa velocidad del viento, temblaba con tan sólo escuchar mi voz, evitaba lo más posible practicar conmigo...lo único que hacía decentemente eran los escasos remates que alcanzaba yo a hacerle posible cuando cedía a causa de los regaños de parte de nuestro entrenador o del capitán sin embargo, parecía que le daba al balón con más intensidad y descuido que con fuerza y precisión, provocando a veces que la pelota se saliera de la cancha y al final, quedara distraído mirando su mano dominante.

Tal torpeza no paso desapercibida por los demás, y nuestros compañeros se le acercaban a menudo a preguntarle si estaba bien. Yo sé que no lo estaba a pesar de que él contestara que sí, y era prácticamente por mi culpa ¡Esta era la clase de cosas por la cual odiaba sentir todo esto! ¡Eso me llevo a perjudicar nuestro rendimiento!

Yo no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran de esta manera, (no con el deporte) por más que ya no nos tratáramos cómo antes y que yo haya tratado de fingir que nada pasó enterrando todo recuerdo referente a ello, forzosamente tenía que aclarar el asunto con él; y por lo tanto, un día al salir del gimnasio me adelanté y esperé escondido que saliera de los vestidores para sorprenderlo en cuando pasara por la esquina del edificio.

"Tenemos que hablar" Le dije agarrándole de la muñeca y jalándolo hasta donde yo estaba. Nerviosamente me evitaba la mirada y de un tirón se salió de mi agarre quedándose plantado a unos metros delante de mí.

No era el mejor momento para notar estas cosas, pero ya no sé a que jugaba mi mente: Empece a observarlo con detalle durante esos segundos de silencio, era más bajo que yo, un hecho que no supiera, lucía...arrolladoramente encantador, algo que jamás le diré, entrañable con su figura inocente e infantil, cualidad que nunca pienso admitir en voz alta y para el colmo evoque en mi cabeza lo malditamente tentador que es con esa salvaje apariencia que tenía al emocionarse por el juego que amábamos.

Me armé de valor para acercarme y sostener con mi mano su mentón obligando a que me mirara , su rostro me parecía aún más provocativo con ese carmín adornando sus mejillas, sus labios parecían querer abrirse para decir algo, pero sin darle una oportunidad aprese su boca ferozmente en un beso hambriento.

"¿Qué ha-haces?" Escuché decirle con una voz crispada, en cuanto se separó casi al instante.

Delante de mí no había más que un cachorro de león bien domado. A veces este chico podría parecer intimidante cuando se proponía algo, incluso a la defensiva cuando discutimos por cosas cotidianas pero, ahora por alguna razón, él parecía indefenso en cuanto lo acorralé contra el muro. Confieso que no me di cuenta cuando me volví a acercar tan dominante a su pequeña figura; tal vez dentro de mí, una parte quería aún que las personas hagan lo que yo quiera, bajo mis reglas, siguiendo mis intereses y motivos con forme a mi ritmo de hacer las cosas, muy probablemente un rasgo que me dominaba aún fuera de los contextos competitivos y Hinata, quien me había demostrado en ocasiones pasadas que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirme; me alentaba a tenerlo solo para mí. Admito que ese pensamiento me sorprendía, me asombraba descubrirlo de un solo golpe y más el haber tomado esa actitud de él cómo una condición de doble sentido, cuando probablemente ni lo era.

Junté con desesperación mis labios nuevamente con los suyos completamente cegado por el deseo tan fuerte que me despertaba con tan sólo tenerlo en privado conmigo; al sentir que se removía lo sujete muy firme de sus muñecas contra la pared. Tal vez estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero ¿Cuándo no lo hacía?

Sus forcejeos bajaron de intensidad y tembloroso bajo mi cuerpo intento llevar muy torpemente el ritmo, más tal vez recordó la posición en la que se encontraba y evadió mis labios.

"¡Basta!"

Su respiración estaba acelerada, y me veía con una extraña mezcla de miedo y confusión en sus ojos.

"Hinata ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?" Le pregunté susurrándole al oído embriagado por la desbordante lujuria a la que yo me había rendido.

"¡Yo no soy Gay!,¡ ¿Cómo pudiese estar enamorado de otro hombre?!"

Me reprochó desesperado, y aprovechando que lo solté me aventó la chaqueta que tenía sobre la mochila.

"¡No hablo de amor imbécil! , y ¿a quién carajos le llamas gay?" respondí devolviéndole en la cara la prenda. Hinata me vio a los ojos cómo si le hubieran dicho que dos más dos eran igual a pez. Suspiré hastiado de todas estas complicaciones y me aparté un poco frustrado por suprimir más tiempo mi necesidad. Ahora había que remediarlo a un nuevo nivel, no concebía que esto nos afectara cómo miembros de un equipo y mucho menos cuando entre los dos hacíamos jugadas necesarias para alcanzar la victoria.

Él desvió la mirada, juraría que estaba pensando en algo, aunque se comportara cómo si raramente lo hiciera, me miró de nuevo, retadora y acusadoramente.

"¿Sensaciones placenteras?" Dijo aún más ruborizado. La situación resultaba menos desastrosa por así decirlo, porque este sujeto delante de mí parecía darse cuenta y hasta el momento no reaccionaba con asco ni reproche violento o infantil (este último una cualidad que se ajustaba más él).

Asentí en silencio.

_Sensaciones placenteras,_ él lo nombró perfectamente. Mi cuerpo no era más que un océano de hormonas que seguramente se revelaban contra mí. No podía ser de otra manera. Porque siendo sincero, no quiero que todo esta confusión en mi interior arruine el desempeño que tengo para el deporte que tanto amo.

No quiero tener ningún otro interés además de ello.

No quiero una piedra en mi camino.

No quiero ser dependiente de ningún sentimiento ajeno a a la adrenalina y a la concentración.

Yo lo único que deseo es pensar en lo para que estoy hecho, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

Y estoy dispuesto a cumplir mis caprichos hasta fastidiarme de una vez por todas de ello, para que ya me dejen en paz.

"Últimamente te comportabas extraño"

Me dijo casi en un susurro aún sin mirarme a ver. Me asombraba que se diera cuenta ¿tanto yo había reflejado mi caos interno? ¿Acaso él podía ver dentro de mí? Era cómo esa vez cuando me sermoneo por perder un poco el control dentro de la cancha, odiaba que él tuviera ese derecho sobre mí.

"No tiene nada que ver con esto" mentí y me recliné de nuevo hacia él con intención de besarle otra vez pero volvió a evadirme.

"¿P-porque estás haciendo esto?"

"Hinata, yo no quiero perder ante nadie, ¿crees que después de lo que hice puedas simplemente tratarme de la misma manera? Todo este tiempo me has estado evitando ¿Por qué no sólo averiguamos si podemos desahogar esas sensaciones placenteras?"

"N-no lo sé, es mejor que me vaya ¡Esto no es normal!"

"¡No!"

Se detuvo en seco ante mi intenso reproche.

"Si huyes de nuevo estaremos cómo al principio. ¡Al menos yo estoy dando la cara ante este sentir! "

Le dije que simplemente no haga preguntas a las cuales no les daría un veredicto , se que suena muy egoísta pero es que ni yo tenía las respuestas. Di unos pasos acercándome nuevamente y él alzo la vista debido a la diferencia de nuestras alturas, me atreví a apegarme a su cuerpo y a sostenerle de la cintura.

"Si te quedas así me haces pensar que a ti también te gusta"

"Yo sólo quiero... que las cosas sean cómo antes"

Bajo el supuesto de que nadie nos veía me incliné y empece a besar su cuello, a recorrer con mis labios su fina estructura. Su piel tan suave me volvía loco y su aroma delicado me embelesaba profundamente.

"K-kageyama, no ..." soltó un gemido y yo me incorporé para ver su reacción, rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca y el color en su cara podía dejar pálido al de su cabellera. No sé si era idiota, ni puedo leer su mente, no sé cual es la razón por la cual se queda dócil frente a esta intromisión, pero yo ya no podía dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad de equilibrar las cosas.

"No haré nada que no te guste"

Era verdad, si después de todo él se oponía no habría nada que hacer.

"¿M-me lo prometes?" Tampoco yo iba a hacer preguntas y le afirme su duda.

"Vamos a mi casa" La proposición pareció asustarlo un poco pero le recordé nuevamente mi promesa; comencé a caminar y dubitativo me siguió el paso. No hubo palabras durante el trayecto y en cuanto llegamos a mi hogar, sabiendo que no habría nadie deje que pasara primero y en cuanto lo hizo, cerré la puerta, aventé a un lado mi mochila y le abrace por la espalda.

No comprendo exactamente lo que sucede conmigo, sólo sé que a estas alturas me siento cómo un hombre sediento en medio del desierto que contempla un remanso de agua fresca prometiendo calmarle la sed, importándole poco si luego de beber, pagaría algún preció.

¡Yo necesitaba saciar esa sed!

Colé mis manos bajo su camisa y me apodere de su cuello nuevamente.

"Di-dijiste que no harías ...ah..nada que no me...gustara"

"¿Ésto no te gusta?"

Continué mi labor, esta vez aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos rebeldes, su voz emitió un débil "tal vez...s-si"ante el cuestionamiento anterior y ante eso, le giré sutilmente para quedarnos frente a frente y usurpar de nuevo sus dulces y bonitos labios.

Sin embargo, aún en esta situación reconozco mi inexperiencia, sólo una vez en mi vida he besado y fue a una chica de segundo de secundaria que me tomó por sorpresa cuando yo estaba en tercero, esa historia insignificante no importa ahora; pues hoy únicamente me dejaba llevar por mi instinto avivado por la atracción inentendible que este chico idiota me provocaba.

"Vuelve a hacer eso" Me dijo casi cómo una suplica, definitivamente se había dejado llevar.

"¿Que cosa?"

"Con tu lengua...dentro de mi boca"

Me acerque y volví a besarle haciendo lo que me pedía. Me urgía tocar mas de su piel, sentir su fina figura sobre la mía. Su camisa quedo tirada a unos metros de nosotros y yo lo cargue entre mis brazos para llevarlo a mi habitación sin dejar de unir nuestras bocas.

* * *

><p>Lo nuestro no podía concebirlo cómo amor<p>

Lo nuestro, era una atracción irremediable entre una persona egoísta y un inocente.

Y yo pagaría por eso tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Así fue cómo el sol fue eclipsado por la sombra.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**Actualizando a las 1 y media de la madrugada ¿Que tal? Yo amo a Full el Kagehina y simplemente no me puedo imaginar que no haya amor entre los dos ¿verdad?

¡Ah! pero ya verán que todo toma sentido.

**Aorii5927:** Gracias por tu lindo comentario, y por ser mi lectora. Estoy agradecida de ser una de tus autoras favoritas, esta humilde y novata amateur narradora.

**Rinaco-Sawada :** Me alegra que el capitulo te guste, espero no decepcionarte.

**Komaegirl :** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! en este y en mis otros fics y trabajaré duro para traer amor a este Fandom.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	3. Si él es feliz

**Capítulo III**

**Si él es feliz, yo lo soy. Así tal vez, en algún momento la felicidad este al mismo nivel.**

_Hasta ese entonces, Hinata albergaba un sentimiento en el pecho, un sentimiento cuyo destino pensaba no tenía futuro. Lo tenía guardado ahí para él solo, para que nadie más le hiciera daño, ni lo cuestionara, ni lo destruyera. Ahí a la deriva con cada sonrisa custodiándola cómo el más divino de sus tesoros junto al sueño de ser el mejor. _

_Pero, esa tarde de lluvia, con el simple contacto de los labios aterciopelados de Kageyama, todo su mundo se le movió, creció la duda y le mostraron múltiples caminos que podía elegir._

_Era mucho más fácil que Kageyama fuese el primero en decir algo al respecto._

_Él era su primer enamoramiento y no sabía de qué manera actuar. Frente a ese primer contacto descubrió que necesitaba más de ello y que no era capaz de conformarse con un sentir privado, más no sabía la manera de pedirlo sin sonar desesperado y rendido frente a él, porque después de todo, era su rival. _

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y acercándose a la cama, Kageyama se dejó caer en ella con todo y su compañero en brazos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en prender la lámpara, la luz de la calle se colaba entre las cortinas azul oscuro haciendo posible la visión. Los besos cesaron en breve dando tiempo para que el pelinegro se despojara de su camiseta, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado y jovial cuerpo.

"No hagas esto más incómodo"

Kageyama arqueó una ceja totalmente ajeno a lo que Hinata pudiera haberse referido y en sí, lo ignoró completamente, incluso al color que invadía el vivaz rostro que evitaba enfrentarlo. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a él plenamente consciente de querer abusar de esa ingenuidad que emanaba, de devorarla cual cuervo ambicioso y hambriento.

"Aún te puedes arrepentir"

"Cállate, tú mismo…dijiste que si las cartas no se ponen sobre la mesa, nuestra relación en los torneos o en las practicas no serán las mismas…yo, no quiero eso"

Las cejas color marrón remarcando sus expresivos ojos, y la espontaneidad exigente en la voz de ese chico, revelaban muy bien su osadía interna. Las expresiones corporales de la gente difícilmente llegan a ocultar el verdadero pensamiento, el auténtico sentir; aunque muchas veces por autoprotección tratemos de negar la gran mayoría.

"Yo tampoco, lo importante…es avanzar"

Así fue cómo Tobio dejó toda charla y se adueñó de la piel en el cuello del más bajo, inundándolo de besos con tenue sonido, mordiendo ligeramente y marcándolo a su paso, en tanto aquel echaba su cabeza para atrás siendo su cuerpo presa de una vorágine intensa. Poco a poco el carmín fue extendiéndose por su rostro y su pecho desnudo, era cubierto de besos. Kageyama, a pesar de estar lleno de esa determinación interesada que lo llevó a la situación de ahora, sentía la cara arder de la vergüenza por estar haciéndole esas cosas a Hinata. Pasear los labios por la piel desnuda de otro chico, según él, era de las acciones que jamás se imaginó realizar. ¿Pero qué más remedio? Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos probar aquello prohibido y, en el acto la temperatura aumentaba mientras la poca coherencia restante descendía de un solo golpe; el objeto de su desconcierto no tenía por qué enterarse de la pelea interna de la que era aún víctima, así que únicamente, se limitaba a seguir besando ahora el plano abdomen del pelinaranja, tratando de ocultar el propio teñido de su rostro.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que se ahogaba en confusión puesto que en Hinata, también crecía un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas invadiendo rápidamente su ser, causando que su sentido común pendiera de un hilo, perdiéndolo frente a algo desconocido, latente en alguna parte de su alma; eso impredecible, indómito, fluyendo y despertando un apetito oculto ,amenazando con adueñarse de su conciencia, queriéndola asaltar, silenciar, e incluso someterla para tomarla cómo prisionera y cómplice en un posible juego peligroso y mordaz.

_Tengo derecho a escoger la manera en cómo quiero que sucedan las cosas, inclusive si existe la posibilidad de equivocarme. Nunca he tenido miedo de enfrentar las cosas y esta no tiene por que ser la excepción._

Las manos del más alto acariciaban con premura los muslos de Hinata, libres ya del pantalón, mientras le provocaba que una corriente eléctrica ascendiera por su columna en conjunto de un recorrido de besos trazado al filo de sus caderas, siendo asediadas únicamente por el elástico de su bóxer, ante ese impedimento, Kageyama solamente hizo una mueca y, con los dientes, bajó la prenda liberando la tensión apresada.

Ignorando las peticiones de su camarada para que se detuviera, el de cabellos azabaches empezó a besar tímidamente aquella erección, desde la base hasta la punta. Hinata se mordía los labios luchando por no dejar escapar ninguna clase de sonido que delatara su creciente e irremediable vulnerabilidad, al igual que el resonante recordatorio de su repentina e inexperta decisión; no obstante le resultó en vano, pues de un momento a otro y sin ningún recato, Kageyama lamía toda su extensión cómo si de una deliciosa paleta helada se tratase, generando un contacto húmedo, cálido y superlativo al grado de su complacencia.

No era de asombrarse que el sonido resultante de los labios de Shoyo, al principio presa del pudor, se convirtiera en una entonación libre de estás ataduras, sorpresivamente suplicante, sumisa y a oídos del _setter_; lleno de abrumador encanto ; incitándolo a querer escuchar más y así proceder a meter por completo la hombría de ese muchacho en su boca; metiéndola y sacándola rítmicamente, en tanto las suaves puntas de sus cabellos oscuros acariciaban el vientre de aquel con un delicado roce en cada vaivén. Ninguna suplica que implicara revocar la deliciosa tortura era escuchada, las pocas palabras de Hinata se evaporaban al calor de las sábanas y sus pálidas manos estrujaban con fuerza la tela de estas, cómo si fuesen su único aferro terrenal para no perderse en el placer descomunal que Kageyama le otorgaba. Pronto la excitación de su cuerpo culminó, obligando al corazón detenerse por una millonésima de segundo para tan sólo volver a palpitar y bombear con fuerza de nuevo la sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

"K-kageyama l-lo siento"

No recibió respuesta, aquel se incorporó con la cabeza gacha, con la mano derecha cubriendo su boca y volteó el rostro.

Podría parecer estúpido disculparse con alguien quien prácticamente era el causante de toda esta locura, pero Hinata, se preocupaba mucho por cada acción que llevaba a cabo, porque después de todo...

**El concebía de manera diferente lo que accedió a hacer. ****Y la razón era, que no lo hacía con cualquier persona.**

"¿Kageyama?"

Apenas trataba de normalizar su respiración y ya estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría el otro, tambaleante apoyo todo su peso sobre el brazo tratando de incorporarse, pero la repentina mirada del _setter _ lo acobardó. De esas directas y penetrantes de cariz colérico.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa y la excitante vista que daba el más alto, pudo más que el miedo, y la primera combinación fue lo que en realidad dejo a Hinata sin habla. El pelinegro lentamente retiró la mano de su cara revelando un rubor intenso en su piel y numerosas gotas transparentes sobre sus mejillas y labios. Aunque más excitado por semejante vista, su compañero palideció enseguida ante la bochornosa evidencia ¡Se había venido en plena cara de Kageyama!

"¡Por favor yo no…

"Tiene buen sabor "

Le respondieron con simpleza y autoridad en la voz, relamiendo aquel sus labios titubeante mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba lo demás, se reclinó sobre el menudo cuerpo y lo besó con fiereza y venganza en los labios, queriéndolos morder con desquite, pues se sentía algo humillado, no por culpa de Hinata, si no de él mismo por haberse rendido y haber obtenido una consecuencia embarazosa sobre la cara por culpa de sus intenciones mundanas. Sin más palabras, él terminó por quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior para volver con su labor.

Por instinto, el pelinaranja le hacía espacio entre sus piernas y el otro se amoldaba a él apegando sugerentemente sus caderas, desencadenando una fricción entre sus virilidades despiertas, totalmente deleitable para ambos y, aún más ofuscado por esa intensidad, Kageyama deslizó sus manos llegando al trasero del contario; acariciándolo ya sin pudor alguno, invadiendo su interior con uno de sus delgados dedos mientras aquel sintió inseguridad en ese momento. Tobio no le permitió ningún desliz y lo dominó con un nuevo ósculo demandante. El cuerpo del azabache estaba a punto de ebullición y guiado por ese fenómeno; estimuló aún más su propia erección y alzó una de las piernas de Hinata besándolo por debajo de la rodilla para terminar poniéndola encima de su hombro, siguiendo con los besos en la cara interior de aquellos firmes muslos y haciendo con paciencia lo mismo con la otra extremidad. Con todo el autocontrol que le era posible, acercó su falo a la entrada del más bajo, toda cordura se esfumaba al ver la sutil pureza de ese rostro contrario, totalmente incendiado, adornado con una mirada traslúcida, mordiendo el nudillo de su dedo índice, delatando que estaba a su merced.

"M-me duele, K-kageyama…por favor, ya …"

El dueño de ese nombre le abrazó y sin hacer caso, le invadió urgentemente, con un miedo que creyó eliminar ante la cobardía de tan sólo dejarse llevar.

"Hinata, dime…que esto no hará peor las cosas entre nosotros"

Menuda petición estúpida poco fundamentada hecha por alguien que le temía a sus propias acciones.

_Incluso si mis comportamientos son guiados por la codicia y cegados por mi_ _egocentrismo. _

Kageyama tenía la respiración desacompasada,aceleraba su ritmo gimiendo suave y provocador al oído de Hinata, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con firmeza, sintiendo dolor por la poca delicadeza previa, pero a la vez, una alegría dispersándose dentro de sí por tener a Kageyama tan aferrado a su delgado cuerpo. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, discretas y fugaces. Gimoteaba aguantando el daño físico porque sentía que al menos Tobio, estaba disfrutando ese último acto, y eso… lo hacía feliz.

Porque para la ingenua mente de Hinata , cada caricia, cada toque de esos labios perfectos ; era una invitación dulce y egoísta a dar un paso en falso hacia una condena que estaba dispuesto a cumplir por estar esperando tanto, no le importaba ser consumido por un suceso poco usual; lo llamado "seducción" había tocado a sus puertas cuan realidad alterna, oportuna e inoportuna, refrescante y ardiente, totalmente desesperada y a la vez sublime; construyendo devoción ciega, esperanza inocente y castillos en el aire, creyendo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para conformarse con el placer físico.

/3 /3 /3

Empezaba la semana y todo lo del día anterior, ya le estaba pasando factura. Ciertamente no esperaba ni una llamada o algún mensaje de texto, ya que después de todo, nunca fue así. Si Tobio le llamaba, solo sucedía para hablar antes de un partido importante, recordándole que no cometiera ninguna estupidez y que no llegará tarde. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que de lo único que hablaban era del voleibol y de lo fuerte que querían volverse. Nada más, nada menos.

Ese pensamiento no lo decepcionaba, al contrario, dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa a media vela, enternecedora y llena de esperanzas. Le hacía feliz que Kageyama amara mucho ese deporte, tanto o más cómo él lo hacía, era algo que básicamente los unió desde el principio. No podía imaginarse un mundo en donde ese individuo no tuviera tanta pasión puesta en esa actividad; seguramente el mismo (Hinata) se sentiría solo.

**Mucho más solo…**

Tal vez las penas y angustias frente a una derrota morirían dentro suyo sin ser escuchadas y comprendidas. Recordó por un instante aquel momento en el que su frustración salió en un grito a todo pulmón dentro del gimnasio, y su testigo era Kageyama. ¿Quién más entendería esa aflicción? El propio desahogo de Tobio en mezcla con el suyo parecía llenar ese vació doloroso.

**¿Cómo no amar a alguien que te comprende? **

Con todos estos pensamientos caminaba parsimoniosamente por los pasillos de la escuela con la vista en el piso, y por esta razón no se fijó cuando chocó con su manager, tirándole a la chica las carpetas que traía en mano.

"Lo siento Shimizu-san" dijo un poco alterado por su torpeza.

"Hinata, ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? "

El mencionado, nervioso dejó caer el par de libretas que recogió y se llevó la mano a la zona que la chica tan perspicazmente notó. Shoyo desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio inferior.

"¿Lo hiciste verdad?"

Hinata la miró sorprendido desde abajo mientras ella se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano con ese semblante tan sereno.

"Vamos al club, los demás están en clases ahora. Tenemos que hablar"

El sol apenas calentaba la mañana, y todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Dentro del modesto espacio que era santuario para los del club de voleibol, Shimizu y Hinata platicaban a rienda suelta y en entera confianza. Shimizu en poco tiempo se volvió su confidente en una serie larga de circunstancias. En momentos, las pupilas de Hinata brillaban con ilusión, se perdía en gestos tiernos, y sonreía ampliamente mientras le platicaba muchas cosas a la de tercer año y en otras, apretaba los puños, fruncía el ceño, parecía querer llorar y bajaba la cabeza, cómo si lo que relataba fuera una oda interminable.

"Él no dijo nada más, tras estar unos minutos acostados dándonos las espaldas se levantó recogiendo su ropa y salió del cuarto diciéndome que tomaría una ducha, luego de eso me quede ahí recordando los últimos instantes que habían pasado"

"Entonces no dijo nada más"

"No…y yo tampoco"

"¿Que esperaras que él dijera? "

"N-no lo sé"

Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos ante la interrogativa de la mujer, ciertamente tenía una idea muy clara de lo que esperaba, pero estar llevando a cabo con paciencia su estrategia, era igual a estar en sequía esperando una milagrosa lluvia, mientras sobrevivía con probadas de agua. Shimizu le contemplaba, toda ella quieta, pensativa, buscando palabras adecuadas para darle a entender que no quería verlo sufrir, por que sabía que lo que él hacia, más tarde terminaría lastimándolo, y ella rogaba por que estuviera equivocada y las cosas no resultaran cómo las temía. Pensaba que ojala el otro no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que este _hámster _sentía. Oh, sí a veces Shimizu podía pensar cosas verdaderamente fuertes de los demás.

"Hinata " habló ella con su suave tono de voz "Pasé lo que pase me tendrás para apoyarte"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_Otra vez actualizando de madrugada, tsk._  
><em>¿Saben? me gusta escribir esta historia en donde Kageyama no se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, no sé ustedes que piensen, pero ya casi viene el gran giro de este relato. <em>  
><em>Pienso que a Shimizu le dan poca participación, así que su papel dentro de mi fic tendrá relevancia y será un gran apoyo para nuestro cuervito enamorado . <em>

_Eso de hámster salió, por que una amiga mía le dijo una vez así a Hinata y me dio gracia, lo dijo por su color de cabello y que por que le provocaba ternura. XDD _  
><em>Una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios tan bellos, y agregarme a favoritos, son una motivación. XDD Eso de decirme que redacto bien, es un halago para mí, más que un halago una compensación por el empeño que pongo por mejorar ¡Gracias!<em>

_Bueno, nos leemos luego._

**_-RavenAkiteru-_**


	4. Atracción no es lo mismo que amor

**Capitulo IV: "Atracción no es lo mismo que amor"**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es lo que quieres? "<p>

"Sé muy bien que los lunes los desperdician no entrenando, y aprovechando vengo a preguntarte algo importante"

Oikawa rodó los ojos, moviendo su pie impacientemente ahí parado en el marco de la puerta.

"Sí, pero temprano tengo clases y acabas de sacarme de una; que te escapes de tu escuela tan temprano por la mañana no quiere decir que arrastres a otros, y sobretodo perjudicar a los que no son de tu instituto"

Kageyama le dijo que dejara el alardeo y los aires de niño estudioso, prácticamente obligándolo a que lo ayudara, reprochándole que para algo tenían que servir más que para burlarse y ser engreído. A lo mejor se lo exigía porque Oikawa nunca fue un buen _senpai _con él en la secundaria y Tobio, no estaba de humor para tratarlo "bien". El pelinegro apretó los puños y ante la sorpresa del mayor, le pidió hablar en un lugar más privado.

"Haber Tobio-chan, es la segunda vez que me vienes a pedir consejo"

"Esta vez no tiene nada que ver con el voleibol, o más bien no directamente"

Aquel chico, claramente mayor que Tobio, le miró con desconfianza pero accedió a la petición. Llegaron a la parte de los pasillos en donde no había nadie.

"Dije que iría al baño, así que no tengo mucho tiempo"

"Aquella vez que nos encontramos y te pedí aquel consejo sobre los pases que hacía con…Hinata , venías con tu sobrino y él mencionó algo que tal vez pueda ayudarme ahora"

El castaño parpadeó entre confuso y sorprendido. Claramente Kageyama venía con una voluntad tan fuerte como la que mostraba del otro lado de la red, más su voz sonaba bastante seria y meditada, pero a la vez exageradamente moderada, cómo si quisiera que ni las paredes escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que tu novia te había dejado"

Oikawa pareció alarmarse y comenzó a reír desentonadamente, le dio la espalda y con el puño en el aire perjuro darle su merecido al pequeño mocoso que era su sobrino; tal vez le daría un juguete menos en navidad o lo pondría en vergüenza delante de alguna amiguita de la primaria, mira que venir a abrir la boca de más y delante de su ex _Kohai_. Nadie tenía porque saber que al superpopular Tooru Oikawa, lo habían mandado al demonio por una chica, cuando le adulaban cientos de más. Y antes de que pudiera terminar de imaginar sus infantiles venganzas, Kageyama le habló firmante.

"Quiero saber la causa"

¿Cuál era el propósito de este interrogatorio? Kageyama acudió a Tooru con una idea en mente.

**-Reafirmar sus razones-**

La experiencia que tuvo aquella noche con Hinata, de cierta manera lo habían dejado más intranquilo. No iba a mentir que hasta ahora se sentía satisfecho, pero esa sensación se parecía al hambre: porque tarde o temprano iba a volver. Por el momento, tenía retenido en la memoria la textura de esa piel tan suave, los sonidos de aquella voz, el semblante promiscuo y provocador de ese chico y su embriagante aroma. Fue muy estúpido, con todas sus letras, el creer que con una sola vez podría llenarse de todas esos encantos, salvarse de la adicción, de abstenerse a querer más. Kageyama se rehusaba tercamente a hacerse la idea de que eso tenía relación con lo que la gente llamaba amor ¡Él no tenía tiempo para eso! ¡Los que quieren lograr algo en la vida solo deben vivir para ello y no detenerse hasta alcanzarlo!

Y lo iba a demostrar.

"¡No seas metiche!, ¡No es justo que ante la derrota que le dimos a Karasuno quieras regar el chisme para vengarte de mí!" Decía Tooru con gestos presumidos y poco serios "Además, al menos yo si he tenido novia…

"¡No me interesa tu maldita vida privada!"

Oikawa con indignación infló sus mejillas, después de todo quería desahogar ese pequeño hecho además de que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, aun cuando fuera con alguien que no era de su entera devoción. Aunque la verdad ya lo había platicado con medio mundo, y esa mitad era su gran amigo Iwaizumi, que prácticamente le dijo que era un idiota y que la exnovia, era un ser brillante al zafarse de una bestia presumida cómo él.

" ¿Y se puede saber porque la pregunta? , porque hasta donde yo sé, es parte de MI vida privada"

Kageyama apretó los puños y doblegó su orgullo cuanto podía.

"Tengo una leve idea de cuál fue la causa, y si es así, tal vez pueda aclararme las cosas. Demostrar que tengo razón"

Tooru no era idiota, enseguida captó dos cosas: Que Tobio estaba en una relación formal o informal y que estaba confundido sobre dejarla pasar o no, y dos, que el pelinegro, por su inexperiencia, había acudido hasta él para reafirmar sus dudas. Dudas que gente cómo ellos tenían a menudo. El mayor lo miró seriamente unos segundos analizándolo con brevedad para ver si podía saber más, pero esta vez esa habilidad suya parecía no rendir frutos. A lo mejor solo estaban bien agudas cuando se trataba de ganar en un partido.

"Te lo diré para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez." Le dijo rendido cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

"Cómo bien sabes, la mayoría de mi tiempo lo ocupo para entrenar, y conoces muy bien que mi meta es vencer al equipo de Shiratorizawa, sobretodo a su _Ace_ y, sobresalir como armador a nivel nacional"

Kageyama estaba ahí firme asintiendo a las afirmaciones del mayor.

"Bien, mi novia acudía a la gran mayoría de los partidos a veces sacrificando tiempo en sus estudios para los exámenes, por suerte ella tiene cabeza para eso y no le afectaba en mayor grado. En cambio yo, no acudía a sus eventos familiares, ni a los festejos de su club de diseño, es más, ni siquiera salíamos a menudo. No teníamos citas frecuentes cómo la de una pareja de novios normal, apenas y hablábamos por teléfono, porque cuando llegaba de mis prácticas solamente era para ducharme y tirarme en la cama para dormir. Había veces que no le contestaba los mensajes por estar pendiente de las practicas, siendo sinceros hasta se me olvidaban. Cuando no tenía actividades del club, entrenaba por mi cuenta o me la pasaba revisando estrategias, después de todo soy el capitán y tengo que estar al cien por ciento en esto"

"Ella no lo soportó"

"Así es, un día ella me exigió faltar a una práctica del club para decirme que no tenía caso seguir saliendo. Me mencionó todas las veces en la cual la deje sola ¡Dios, ni siquiera supe cuando murió el pequeño gato que ella tanto amaba! es más, ni sabía que tenía gato, ni cuando su hermano se fue a la universidad en Tokio y lo triste que ella estaba. "

"¿Acaso tu no la querías?"

"Sí, la quería. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, querer no es suficiente. ¿Sabes? Ella era cómo una especie de equilibrio, sentía que todas las partes de mi vida eran perfectas. Novia, capitán del equipo…incluso la satisfacción que me provocaba muchas emociones, me gustaba besarla…otras cosas que …seguramente aprenderás después"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Le respondió Kageyama con cara de vil sarcasmo

"¡Yo no tengo porque darte clases de sexualidad! ¡Además puedo jurar que la cabeza la tienes llena de voleibol! Bueno" prosiguió Tooru peinando sus cabellos para atrás "el caso es que ella me dio a elegir entre nuestra relación y _mis actividades del club_ , y puedes ver que para mí no son simples actividades recreativas. Tengo una meta sin la cual no puedo vivir, y no me importa si sueno egoísta al decir que lo mejor fue que ella me dijera que todo había terminado"

"Entonces fue mucho mejor que la distracción se fuera hasta que buscara su propio beneficio tal cómo tú lo hiciste, porque después de todo tuviste un buen tiempo lo que querías. Haces cualquier cosa con tal de no retroceder ni un solo paso ¿eh? , claramente no te importa nada más" Le dijo el menor mirándolo de manera circunspecta.

"Suena cruel, pero es cierto, ella pudo haber sido una distracción" "Cuando salga de la preparatoria voy a dedicarme al voleibol profesional" reiteró Tooru encogiéndose de hombros, tras un breve silencio.

Tobio lo miró sorprendido.

"Sé, que vas a hacer lo mismo y no pienso quedarme atrás, así que si vas a hacer algo te recomiendo no vacilar"

El castaño le dio la espalda con intención de retirarse sin antes decirle.

"Puedo ver que ese pequeño número diez cabellos de zanahoria de tu equipo tiene esa misma ambición, y debería hacer lo mismo que nosotros ¿eh?"

Sin nada más que decir, Oikawa se alejó unos pasos y cuando estuvo de nuevo en la entrada de los pasillos, miró por encima de su hombro atisbando que el joven _setter _ se había ido corriendo y estaba ya bastante lejos.

_Debí decirle que no olvide la vulnerabilidad de las personas de arrepentirse. De igual manera debí mencionarle, que la razón por la cual no me afecto demasiado que mi novia terminará conmigo era porque, en sí dentro del voleibol existe alguien que no dejaría por nada del mundo. Además, ella no me amaba …terminó eligiendo otra persona que para ella era la correcta _

_¿Qué pasaría si de verdad yo hubiera sido todo para ella? No quiero ni pensarlo._

Pensó Oikawa con una mirada seria y una sonrisa burlándose de si mismo. Principalmente en lo último.

_Sigo siendo un mentor de lo más horrible. Espero que no siga mi ejemplo y de verdad vaya a lastimar a un inocente. _

Mientras Kageyama lidiaba con sus propias inseguridades, la plática que el pelinaranja tuvo con Shimizu, calmó un poco las ansias que el primero llevaba a cuestas. Ella le dijo que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable ante la manera en la cual decidió afrontar la situación, ya que después de todo, cada quien interpretaba el mundo según lo concebía, o lo entendiera; y que cualquier decisión que tomara por su cuenta lo ayudaría a hacerle frente a cualquier camino, incluso si tropezaba porque de ahí aprendería a levantarse.

Así, Shoyo terminó por cuestionar a su amiga si todo aquello aplicaba para algo tan íntimo y delicado cómo lo que se había atrevido a acceder. Ella, por supuesto, le advirtió que así cómo cualquier decisión de tal magnitud, hacía que las cosas no volvieran a ser las mismas. Nada aseguraba que el sexo llevara al amor o que fuera al revés. En el mundo existían millones de combinaciones entre las personas y después de todo, solo el tiempo determinaría el resultado.

Las palabras de la chica estaban llenas de cariño fraternal y establecieron en el muchacho una especie de anestesia ante el dolor al que él mismo se anticipaba por causa de sus dudas y reproches internos. Lamentablemente lo malo pesa más, el sólo recuerdo de Kageyama hablando miles de cosas hermosas con su cuerpo, no era suficiente para acallar sus miedos. Hinata necesitaba escuchar de la propia boca de ese chico que sentía lo mismo que él. Que el haberlo tomado era sinónimo de que lo amaba, sin embargo el problema era que Shoyo estaba tan necesitado de ese amor, que era capaz de esperar,e incluso conformarse con lo que el otro le diera.

Hinata y Shimizu ya se habían saltado algunas clases y ya era casi hora del receso, el primero le otorgo su agradecimiento con un abrazo afectuoso, simplemente ella se había convertido en alguien tan especial, por lo sabia, comprensiva y platicadora que resultó ser. El más bajo suspiró tratando de acomodar las nuevas decisiones, las antiguas, los sentimientos. Todo.

**-/-/-**

Durante el almuerzo, Hinata esperaba con una increíble paciencia, sorprendente en él, a que Tobio hiciera algún tipo de insinuación acerca de lo sucedido entre los dos. Pero la escena era por demás,la de una película muda en blanco y negro. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, solo estaban sentados ahí los dos frente a frente llevándose el tenedor a la boca y tomando sorbos de sus bebidas.

"Hinata, lo de ayer…"

"Me sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo"

Kageyama casi escupe su bebida de manzana mineralizada, sonrojado le miró con reproche el mohín que el contrario hacía. Hinata no dejaba atrás sus tratos hacia Kageyama fueran sarcasmos, reproches o idioteces sin sentido en momentos poco apropiados y esa, era señal de lo tanto que se sentía complementado a él.

"Supongo que no puedo reprocharte del todo"

"Si, bueno. Quiero decirte algo, estuve pensando demasiado las cosas, y llegue a la conclusión de que todo lo que sucedió me gusta, me hace sentir…completo"

Shoyo desvió su rostro sintiendo que le invadía el carmín ¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Qué estaba completamente enamorado? Guardo silencio.

"Yo…a mi también me gusta…¡Tú me gustas mucho!" Terminó por decir a ojos cerrados dejando salir esa confesión lo más rápido posible para que ya no siguiera muriendo ahí en su boca, olvidando toda la paciencia que intento tener, todo por culpa de sentirse tan feliz por eso que dijo Kageyama.

Un palpitar acelerado retumbó en el pecho de Tobio, un palpitar que odio, que intentó ignorar.

"Tu…también me gustas"

Shoyo sonrió ampliamente igual que un niño ilusionado, lo poco que sabía del amor eran construcciones vagas acerca de cómo debería de ser.

Sorprendentemente días después, el trato entre los dos fuera de la intimidad parecía volver a ser normal , incluso matizada de una increíble perfección de confianza entre aparentes amigos. En la cabeza de Hinata aún estaba la alegría de ser correspondido y tenía la energía de esforzarse aún más, de brillar más fuerte por que ahora más que nunca ,creía en esas viejas palabras de su ahora amante "juntos en cualquier escenario incluso si son los mejores del mundo"

Y Tobio….

Bueno, él estaba disfrutando de que su vida _actual_ fuera perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Debo confesar lo difícil que se me hizo manejar un lado tan egoísta de Kageyama; él definitivamente parece estar cambiando gracias a Hinata (en el trama original) solo que aquí parece que me empeño a sacar ese lado que esta bien arraigado y que no le deja ver lo valioso que tiene enfrente. (Drama everywhere LOL)_

_Quiero contarles que estoy feliz, pues una de mis lectoras me pidió permiso para traducir uno de mis fic al inglés, uno de Shingeki No Kyojin. Wiiii! Es tan genial saber que mi fic traspasará la frontera jajajaj estoy agradecida. _

_Regresando al tema de este fic, para el capitulo seis les tengo una sorpresita (en realidad un fanart de esta historia) pero la sorpresita es que será para que conozcan una parte esencial que viene. _

_Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y su paciencia para esperar las actualizaciones, es tedioso hacer tiempo cuando compartes laptop :(, afortunadamente ya estoy viendo cómo tener la propia jejeje. _

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.<p>

**-RavenAkiteru-**


	5. La naturaleza de los cuervos

**Capítulo V**

**- La naturaleza de los cuervos-**

* * *

><p>La sensación del cansancio físico, con ironía, era reconfortante para su cuerpo. Las gotas de sudor bailaban por su piel otorgándole una frescura poco descriptible y nada se comparaba con la recuperación que venía después.<p>

"¡Una vez más! ¡Lánzala para mí una vez más!"

Kageyama agudizó la mirada para calcular con precisión la voleada, la trayectoria perfecta para hacer posible el remate que Hinata haría. Esperaba sacar un buen avance del par de horas que llevaban entrenando hasta que la necesidad de agua los obligara a detenerse; para luego sentarse recargando la espalda en la pared dejándose caer en el piso.

"Mamá y Natsu no estarán en casa ¿Quieres venir?"

Kageyama le agarró una de las manos y la besó;aprovechando de la privacidad al quedarse cómo los últimos que se comprometieron a cerrar el gimnasio más tarde.

"Me gustaría estar contigo igual que anoche, pero acuérdate que mañana tenemos un partido y no hay que desvelarse"

"I-idiota" Se sonrojo Shoyo al percibir la mirada fija y por demás sensual de Kageyama "No me refería _exactamente cómo anoche. _Hablaba de tan solo ver alguna película juntos, cenar, platicar, no lo sé"

"No creo, tengo que llegar a casa temprano"

El pelinegro le soltó la mano, se levantó y caminó hacia la mitad de la cancha para recoger el balón.

Llevaban casi un mes saliendo. Algunas veces luego de las prácticas, se quedaban detrás del gimnasio besándose, y cuando no eran capaces de abandonar ese edén al que comenzaban a adentrarse, terminaban de edificar tal paraíso en la casa del armador, y más específico, en su cama.

Y ninguno de los dos podía decir que el deleite carnal lo tuviera hartos y mucho menos insatisfechos, no obstante; las ganas de Hinata por esos pequeños momentos especiales que los enamorados se suponen que hacen, iban en aumento. A Shoyo le gustaría poder ir caminando juntos de la mano, pero no podían, pues nadie sabía de su secreto; o ir a algún lugar para divertirse y reírse juntos, inclusive en ocasiones, consideraba interesante y hasta bonita la idea de callar a Kageyama con un beso cada vez que se ponía arrogante. El más bajo también se ilusionaba que sucediera al revés, aunque estaba seguro que él si le daría más lata al pelinegro.

Caminaban por el sendero de vuelta a sus hogares y en la mente de Hinata iban y venían esas ideas; bastaba con que Tobio le preguntara de vez en cuando lo que sentía, pero cómo no era así; la confusión en el pelinaranja era bocado de cada día.

_¿No será que estoy siendo bastante caprichoso? ¿No será que estoy pensando al igual que una chica? y yo no soy una...pero es que..._

Y así llenaba su cabeza de suposiciones falsas.

Llegaron a la esquina en donde cada quien se repartía para su sendero. Se quedaron estáticos y fue Hinata quien jaló de la polera de Kageyama luego de que este dijera _buenas noches _dispuesto a marcharse.

"¿Que sucede?"

No hubo respuesta verbal, el más bajo se apegó al cuerpo del más alto y lo encaró con la mirada, provocando que el corazón del azabache se acelerara, ensordecedor y salvaje , pero cómo siempre, su dueño lo censuraba.

**Se negaba a esa clase de situaciones.**

**Nada que lo hiciera _enamorarse._**

**Nada que lo atara a su lado.**

"Ve a casa pronto, o te resfriaras"

Le dijo poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros, ignorando el rostro enamorado de mejillas arreboladas frente a él, que a ojos cerrado lo invitaba a un inocente beso de despedida. Tobio tan sólo se dio la media vuelta, mientras el contrario contempló con un gesto compungido su silueta que se perdía en la lejanía.

**-o-o-**

Shimizu había quedado un poco más tranquila cuando Hinata le contó que Kageyama parecía corresponder sus sentimientos y que no se había hecho el tonto después de lo ocurrido. Más a sus ojos grises, no pasaba desapercibido los gestos de su _hermano menor adoptivo,_ al ser ella la única a quien este se lo atrevió a confesar; y ella deducía que las variantes de ánimo de aquel era por lo que sucedía dentro de ese vínculo con el armador.

"Shimizu-san, hacer el amor es la máxima expresión de cariño, de entrega...¿no es verdad?"

La tez de la manager se tintó de un ligero rosa ante la inquisitiva del menor, más su rostro trató de mantenerse sereno para contestarle.

"Idealmente, así es"

Los ojos achocolatados del muchacho reflejaban un encierro de dudas, y ni quien lo culpara de su inexperiencia ante los efectos del amor.

"Siento que si llegará a suceder una pelea cómo la que tuvimos en el campamento en Tokio...no volveríamos a hablarnos. ¿Eso no es extraño Shimizu-san? Se supone que ahora debería haber más...conexión que antes..."

"Si sientes que la situación anda mal, es mejor que hables en directo con él. Debe existir comunicación, y si simplemente no la hay, a lo mejor el contacto físico terminará por convertirse en algo muy superficial y vacío"

"Pero, tengo miedo."

"¿A qué? "

Ella veía venir la respuesta así que se lo había preguntado con una mirada afectuosa y con las manos del muchacho entre las suyas.

"Qué el me deje..."

Cómo si el propósito fuera contrastar, unas semanas después de la larga plática que tuvieron, surgió la noticia de que Asahi, la estrella del equipo, y Nishinoya, el líbero, eran una pareja. Hinata sintió alegría por ellos, y se imaginó que si sus amigos podían tener una relación tan abierta, en la que todos estuvieran enterados, se preguntó por que Kageyama y él deberían seguir ocultando lo suyo. Es cierto, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del pelinegro se dio topes en la pared, pero poco a poco fue reconociendo el lado primoroso del bello sentimiento de amar, después de todo ¿Qué esperaban de un corazón blanco y vivaz? Ahora ya no le importaba que cualquiera lo pudiera cuestionar, ni siquiera el reclamo de su orgullo por haberse enamorado de su más grande rival.

"Kageyama, ¿no quieres ir mañana a cenar a mi casa?"

Una negativa tras otra, Tobio únicamente estaba a lado de Hinata si implicaba un duro entrenamiento para antes de un partido, o si se trataba de sus encuentros pasionales. Pasaba un mes tras otro, y Shoyo no quería provocar nada que implicara perder las caricias del otro, ya que al fin y al cabo quería creer que con ellas se llenaba de lo que le faltaba.

**Pensaba que sería mucho más insoportable la tristeza de no tenerlo junto a él.**

"Hinata, voy a ir a entrenar con Sugawara-san"

Dijo una tarde el _setter,_ mientras levantaba su mochila, luego de rechazarle otra oportunidad para charlar, luego de robarle muchos besos, y de estar profanando descaradamente su piel.

"Que sorpresa, ¿y eso?" respondió ingenuamente el de ojos castaños.

" Durante todo este tiempo he notado que tiene mucho que ofrecerme en calidad de estrategias cómo setter, es todo."

Un poco celoso, Shoyo sentía una pizca de envidia, aunque realmente no tendría porque ,ya que Kageyama le hablaba con la verdad; él iba a donde sea que obtuviera beneficios para crecer en el mundo deportivo, además Hinata se sentía mal por tener ese sentimiento a su _senpai._ Olvidó el asunto.

**_-No quería ensuciar su amor-_**

**_No quería hacerse a la idea de que algo los pudiera separar; _****_pero, sobretodo, luchaba contra la marea al oponerse de que absolutamente nada cambiara a su alrededor, ni sus amigos...nada._**

Si estaban sobre la cancha, en la escuela o con los amigos, entre Kageyama y Hinata relucía con fuerza una amistad y conexión preciosa de la cual ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta, en especial Kageyama. Así era siempre y cuando, Hinata no le hablara de cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con voleibol, o con su _relación_.

El tiempo te acostumbra para bien o para mal, así dos años pasaron, dos años en los que Shoyo llevaba devoto ante un amor que no cedía por jurarle lealtad, ante una persona ambiciosa que le entretenía las dudas con miel, años en los que llevaba amándolo con el más ferviente sentimiento, noches en las cuales le entregaba el cuerpo totalmente enamorado, días en los que buscaba ser siempre el mejor no sólo para mismo si no para los dos; meses y meses en los que la admiración crecía, en los que su apoyo incondicional estaba ahí y olvidaba todo lo mórbido frente a esas sonrisas orgullosas con cada victoria que iluminaban la vida de ambos.

Pero... también eran años en los que jamás hubo un te amo o un te necesito por parte de Kageyama.

Y a pesar de eso, su inocente amor mantenía viva la esperanza de que al finalizar la preparatoria seguirían juntos. Muchos recuerdos de sus victorias doradas se forjaron, en especial las del primer año en donde Karasuno se envolvió de laureles y de reconocimiento al ganar las nacionales. Por fin, sus alas podían revolotear sanas en pleno vuelo.

**Pero, eso tan solo fue el detonante para que Kageyama persiguiera más fuerte su ambición**.

**-0-0-**

Shimizu luego de graduarse había entrado a la universidad para estudiar una maestría en enseñanza; y todo este tiempo no perdió el contacto con Hinata, se chateaban o se hablaban por teléfono igual.

"¿Qué sucede Hinata?"

"Shimizu-san, creo que tendré que dejar el equipo de voleibol"

Si el chico pudiera ver el rostro de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea, entendería el impacto de sus palabras.

"Lo que sucede es que, la recuperación de mi madre ha sido lenta y el dinero que nos dejo mi padre ya no nos alcanza, tendré que buscar un empleo de medio tiempo...y no, me dará...alcance, para ..."

"¿Estas llorando?"

La voz del otro lado de la línea parecía querer quebrase, su timbre se agudizaba y emanaba dolor.

"No quiero, no quiero dejar el voleibol"

"Voy para allá"

**-0-0-0-**

"Hace días que notó a Hinata melancólico, ha llegado tarde últimamente a las practicas ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? "

"No"

Hitoka Yachi era la que se quedó cómo manager luego de que Shimizu se graduara. Ella era una linda rubia de noble personalidad, eso sí, ya de un carácter un poco más seguro, apenas forjándose. Ella se preocupaba mucho por el pelinaranja, pues todo este tiempo, la personalidad de aquel le había atraído de sobremanera.

"Tu eres muy cercano a él Kageyama, me sorprende que no sepas nada"

"¿Debería"? Respondió cínicamente mientras botaba la pelota contra la pared.

"Supongo, iré a buscarlo"

"¿Él te gusta no es así?"

Yachi se puso de mil colores ante el comentario fuera de lugar. Kageyama pensaba que era más que obvio, ella se parecía un poco a su amante, ruidosa, algo torpe, alegre, de expresiones delatadoras.

"Hinata solo piensa en una cosa: El voleibol. A lo mejor si te acercas a él, no pase mucho"

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida ante la severidad en la voz de Tobio, cuando se trataba de Hinata, simplemente él era otra persona.

"C-claro", y se alejó corriendo de ahí bajo la mirada escrutadora del pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, la ex-manager condujo hasta la casa de su amigo. Este le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar en cuanto llegó.

"¿Tan grave es la situación?"

El muchacho de segundo año le explico a Shimizu que la situación económica en su casa iba de mal en peor, tendría que trabajar para sostener su preparatoria y ayudar en el hogar; obviamente, la consecuencia sería abandonar el club, por que su tiempo solo se dividiría en estudios y trabajo. Él aún estaba en negación, veía su futuro diferente, su destino cumpliéndose en poco tiempo, no decayendo y frustrándose. Qué más quisiera acabar su último año de preparatoria con una victoria más, Hinata estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería abandonar su última revancha.

" Esto lo tienes que hablar con tu equipo...¿Se lo has dicho ya a Kageyama?"

"Sí, bueno, se lo dije cómo una suposición"

"Él es el capitán del equipo, debe saberlo cuanto antes"

Antes de que pudiera contestar su celular vibró, la llamada entrante era de Yachi, y cómo Hinata era incapaz de ignorarla (puesto que se llevaba bien con ella) la contestó.

"Estoy con Shimizu-san...no Yachi, estoy bien...Ah, ¿eso te dijo? ...sí, bueno después de todo no tiene por que preocuparse, nadie...no en serio ...esta bien, tengo unos asuntos que resolver es todo, no hace falta que vengas de verdad, esta bien prometo hablar contigo mañana, no...esta vez creo que será la última que llegue tarde"

Colgó el teléfono y se reclinó en el sillón en silencio.

"¿No es posible que consigas una beca?"

Hinata sonrió ladinamente alegando que era pésimo para los estudios; por más que repasaban el asunto no hallaba otra salida. Las palabras y consejos de su amiga eran sabios y alentadores, pero a Hinata le gustaría que su _novio _no ignorara los intentos de comunicación, que escuchara sus miedos, que le jurará que pasara lo que pasara, seguiría la promesa de mantenerse juntos hasta que llegará el día de estar en ese escenario mundial alzando los puños cómo campeones, que lo esperaría, que no importaría que cualquiera de los dos tuviera una muralla en su camino.

Al día siguiente trataba de reunir estrategias para plantearla la situación a Kageyama, la pelinegra le había dicho en medio de la conversación que si aquel en verdad lo amaba, lo apoyaría y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Así que, Shoyo estaba lleno de confianza con respecto a eso, porque a pesar de todo el sentía que el armador así le iba a corresponder.

Pero no podía estar más en lo equivocado.

Restaban cerca de tres meses para que las inscripciones al tercer año se dieran, y cuando Hinata estaba preocupado por reunir el dinero, Tobio estaba ya pensando en las universidades que incluían un plan deportivo. Durante todo este tiempo pensaba en la manera de destacar cómo deportista y se había cansado de admitir la perfección que llevaba a cuestas con la mezcla del talento de Hinata, por lo tanto, si bien tuviera la oportunidad de llevarse consigo a donde sea al _spiker _lo haría, pero si aquel no tendría las fuerzas para seguirlo, irse cada quien por su lado, también estaría bien.

Hinata recuerda muy bien cuando fue admitido a la preparatoria Karasuno, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Era un pasó más cerca al más grande sueño que se había idealizado: Ser cómo el _Pequeño gigante,_ hábil jugador de voleibol de dicha escuela. Pero encontró mucho más, y luego de alcanzarlo en el primer año, ambicionó ser una estrella de aquel deporte y alcanzar una fama reconocida en ello, cosa que podría resultar una ambiciosa y atrevida meta que a fuerzas necesitaría toda la energía, tiempo y atención que puede poseer una persona; sin embargo, la vida raramente se ajusta al cien por ciento y a favor para cumplir todo lo que te propones al pie de la letra. El destino resultaba ser algo gracioso, irónico y sobre todo, misterioso e impredecible.

**Por no decir cruel.**

Ahora su realidad era desviarse un poco del camino y al mismo tiempo cuidar una relación afectiva. Lástima, lástima que cuando habló con Kageyama este reaccionó mal diciéndole que era débil si no encontraba la manera de seguir en el club. Hinata intentaba no llorar, de no romperse, no quería verse vulnerable ante él, consideraba injusta su posición, así que tan sólo le pidió que lo esperará, le dijo que para la universidad tenía los mismos planes que él,

Créanlo o no, Kageyama tuvo la arrogancia más grande de fingir tan solo un poco su desenojo, conforme pasaron los días volvió al mismo ataque de besos, a los mismos roces indecorosos, al vicio de marcar la piel lechosa de su amante. Claro, Hinata pensaba que esto era _esperarlo, y _para ese entonces, la despedida de su club fue lo más triste que vivió; ya no formaba parte de las actividades y terminó asistiendo sólo a clases y por las tardes, a trabajar en un supermercado, aunque eso sí con la burlesca suerte de estar de encargado en la sección de deportes.

Pasó otro año, un año triste, porque solo veía a Tobio, pocas veces. Pensó muchas veces en ya acabar con ese dolor, pero simplemente no podía.

**No quería.**

**-o-o-**

"¿Cómo que se irá al extranjero?"

"Sí, al parecer obtuvo una beca por parte de los reclutadores de una Universidad americana que se especializa en deportes"

No lo podía creer, Kageyama jamás le dijo nada. Apenas la noche de la graduación habían _hecho el amor y aún así, él no dijo nada. _

La naturaleza de Hinata hizo que hiciera un último esfuerzo. Casi rayando a la hora, bajo de la camioneta de la hermana de Tanaka y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero el avión ya había despegado.

Ni siquiera se despidió.

Ahora, sí. Ninguna fuerza en este mundo era capaz de detener el llanto desbordante que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos temblorosos, se le partía el alma, sentía que su corazón se desangraba, malherido y débil por la traición, por el pago tan ingrato de su amor, por la mentira tan denigrante.

Shimizu, Tanaka y Saeko llegaron corriendo, ver a Hinata llorar tan lastimosamente simplemente les partía el alma también.

Shimizu se apresuró y lo envolvió en sus brazos y el menor se aferró a su pecho, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, sentía que moriría.

¿Por que? ¿Él nunca lo amo?

_**Y desde ese amargo episodio... trascurrieron quince años. **_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que todos los detalles, y todo lo que tiene que ver con las otras parejas vendrá más adelante. _

_¿Reviews?_


	6. fragmentos del pasado

**_capítulo_**_** VI:**_

_**Reflejos del pasado.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si la naturaleza hubiera sido más certera conmigo , tal vez hubiese sido mejor que de verdad yo sea un cuervo. Así, volaría con facilidad a donde me plazca, viviría donde quisiera, y ser "oportunista",jamás me hubiese causado ningún remordimiento.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de otoño y las frías gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Algunas personas se apresuraba para no ser alcanzadas por la lluvia y otras, abrían sus paraguas para continuar su paso tranquilamente. A media calle, un automóvil de buena marca color negro se varó, quedando el auto muy cerca de la banqueta. Afortunadamente era un paso tranquilo y el tráfico estaba ausente, muy probablemente por ser fin de semana; así que el propietario, cansado de intentar que el vehículo encendiera, salió azotando la puerta y, mirando a ambos lados, sacó el celular para pedir ayuda.<p>

Pensaba que más mala suerte no podía tener ese día. Tras arribar apenas al aeropuerto, tuvo que esperar el coche por horas y así poder llevar su equipaje al departamento que previamente compró; sin contar que estuvo esperando otro molesto tiempo más a que le entregaran sus cosas desde la aduana. Cómo la llovizna aceleraba su caída, para refugiarse de esta, entró al primer local que vio. Era esta una florería llena su paredes con ramilletes de distintas clases de flores, el lugar por dentro era mas extenso de lo que parecía por fuera y prácticamente lucía vacía. Paseó su vista por el lugar quedándose muy cerca de la puerta para evitar ser molestado con la típica pregunta _¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?. _Se conjeturaba que si no se paseaba cerca del mostrador lo evitaría a toda costa.

La lluvia parecía no bajar de intensidad, suspiró fastidiado por tener que esperar la grúa ahí, sin hacer nada. Cómo la ociosidad es madre de vicios, y también amiga de rememorar cosas cuando no tienes la intención; aquel recién llegado comenzó a recordar cuando fue la última vez que paso por ahí, 10, 15 años quizás. No recordaba que aquella florería estuviera, es más, vagamente recordaba que era una especie de baño público, o ¿era una estética? cómo sea, no se imaginó que después de tanto tiempo volvería a pisar la ciudad de Sendai, su lugar natal. Pero existían ciertas circunstancias que lo trajeron de vuelta luego de tantos años, y una de ellas era por asuntos profesionales. Tenía que hacer algo en ese sitio antes de brincar a las competencias de selección mundial; ah sí, él era un deportista de alto rendimiento.

De repente, su vista captó algo que enseguida hizo que mirara hacia el frente por puro condicionamiento, justo a lado del mostrador; y fue cómo si su memoria proyectara fragmentos de recuerdos muy lejanos, memorias recelosamente enterradas, aisladas de si mismo. Un vivo color anaranjado.

"Quiero varios arreglos de gardenias blancas"se escuchó decir en un hilo de voz bastante mohína. El encargado asintió sacando una libreta de apuntes solicitando algunos datos. La muchacha que hizo el pedido, dueña de aquella voz, mencionó que quería un ramo mediano para llevarse ahora mismo y cinco grandes para enviarlos mañana temprano a cierta dirección. Poseía esta niña una melena brillante, matizada de ese color mandarina, también tenía un par de ojos de tonalidad caramelo oscuro, grandes y remarcadas por unas espesas pestañas color chocolate, sin embargo estos, a diferencia de su muy ligera alborotada y ondulada cabellera, lucían algo tristes.

Cuando la joven terminó de hablar se dirigió a la puerta dando la vista completa de sus facciones a aquel deportista que estaba ahí refugiado. Para él, algo en su interior pareció moverse, y cualquiera que fuera testigo de cómo aquel la miraba, podría mal pensar, pero no; él no la observaba con atracción, si no, con una inmensa curiosidad, cómo si mirará a través de una ventana al pasado. Esa _desconocida _lo llenaba de nostalgia

Y de sus labios salió en un susurro su palabra prohibida, la espina a la que se tuvo que acostumbrar...

"Hinata"

Su cuerpo se le tensó ligeramente, hace mucho tiempo que no se atrevía a pronunciar ese nombre, cómo si le temiera a una maldición, o la cobranza de un karma, o más bien cómo si le diera vergüenza de si mismo. Miró que la chica desplegaba su paraguas dispuesta a salir de la tienda, sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

_Estoy muy cansado por el cambio de horario_ Se justificó en su interior aquel viajero y dio unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a ir hasta el fondo del establecimiento para disipar su atención, más una imagen traicionera vino a su mente haciendo que volteara nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrándose.

Lo pensó unos segundos, ¿que más daba dejarse llevar un poco por sus impulsos?, después de todo hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Caminó rápidamente a la puerta corrediza y se asomó recibiendo la ventisca fría en plena cara, pero ya no vio a nadie, esa muchacha de overol de mezclilla ligero y blusa con mangas de tres cuartos ya no estaba, sólo atisbó a una camioneta plateada bastante lujosa alejándose.

**-o-o-**

"¿Porqué no avisaste a donde ibas?"

"Lo siento mucho tía Shimizu, es que la misa de mi mamá se acerca y quería que hubiera las flores de las que le gustaban en la casa"

Contestó una muchacha de cabellera naranja que bajó la mirada apenada y ante eso, la mencionada solo acarició con ternura su cabeza. Tuvo suerte que al salir de la florería estaba ella esperándola dentro de su camioneta.

"Natsumi ¿Porque no...

"¡Tonta! ¿Por que no me llevaste? ¡Papá estaba preocupado por tí! Ni siquiera avisaste a donde irías luego de ir a casa de la tía Natsu, y para el colmo me dejaste ahí esperándote"

Reclamó una muchacha idéntica a Natsumi, interrumpiendo lo que la mujer iba a decir.

"Perdóname Harumi " contestó la chica con una sonrisa inocente, juntando sus manos en pose de suplica " Es que se me ocurrió a última hora, quería ahorrarle el trabajo a papá, por que ya sabes que últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo y más con las prácticas de voleibol"

Harumi poseía la misma estatura, el mismo color de ojos, de cabello y de piel de Natsumi, en realidad era una copia idéntica de ella, claro, en superficie nada más. Harumi era un poco más _intensa_ que Natsumi, y Natsumi era un poco más temple que Harumi.

Eran gemelas.

La hermana no se podía resistir a los ojos de cachorro de su reflejo, sobretodo cuando esta extendió el ramo repleto de gardenias frente a ella, así que empezó a reír y la abrazo dándole después un leve zape en la cabeza.

"Mínimo avisa"

"Tu tía y tu hermana tienen razón" dijo el conductor de la camioneta quien se había mantenido callado "Harumi estaba a punto del llanto por que no te encontraba por ninguna parte, que siempre avisas cuando te vas. Ya hasta estaba a un pelo de contratar a la mafia entera para que te busque"

"N-no es verdad, yo no estaba preocupada" Dijo Harumi ocultando su sonrojo tras el ramillete de flores, ella no acostumbraba a manifestar tanta melosidad con su querida hermana, y más cuando todos estaban comenzando a reír dentro del vehículo.

"¿Y por que a la mafia?" preguntó Shimizu moderando su risa.

"Ya sé " dijo Natsumi levantándose de su asiento "Es por juntarse demasiado con el tío Tanaka, ambos se creen los rudos, ambos hacen poses _Swag"_

_"¡_Yo no hago poses Swag!" Gritó Harumi aún más ruborizada mientras su hermana y Shimizu reían.

"Oi, Oi ¿Cómo que me hago el rudo?"

"Sí, eso desde siempre" dijo Shimizu, mientras seguía riendo.

**-o-o-**

Dentro de una grande y lujosa casa, un hombre tomaba una taza de café sentado frente a una chimenea, veía con cariño unas fotografías en los marcos de la sala de su hogar. En ellos estaban dos niñas pelinaranjas de aproximadamente ocho años y en medio de ellas, una mujer infinitamente hermosa, de largo y abundante cabello negro cómo la noche. Suspiró algo triste, desganado al recordar que en unos días llevaría a cabo la misa de cada año desde que esa mujer falleció. Su querida esposa.

Desvió la vista de ahí, y miró otro retrato en la mesita de cristal; esa era la foto más reciente de las mismas dos chicas. Pronto, ellas cumplirían quince años y ellas, eran la cosa más importante de su vida. Sus largos cabellos anaranjados y sus lindos ojos cafés claros eran idénticos a los de él. Sonrió con ternura, al ver sus rostros plasmados.

"¡Papá!"

Natsumi llegó corriendo y se abalanzó encima de su progenitor, seguida por su hermana.

"¡Perdón por hacerte preocupar!"

"Natsumi, debiste avisar mínimo a tu hermana" dijo él con una sonrisa benevolente.

"Son igual que traviesas que tú cuando eras un chiquillo revoltoso"

"Tanaka, mira quien habla" Dijo su esposa.

"Gracias por pasarlas a buscar"

"Sabes que igual las quiero cómo si fueran mis hijas, Shoyo"

**-o-o-o**

La lluvia cesó y por fin, aunque ya muy noche, la grúa llegó. Aliviado, hasta que estuvo en su nuevo departamento se tiró en el sofá, agradecía de haberlo comprado ya amueblado.

Se sentía débil, pero no físicamente; si no por haber recordado a esa persona que trató de olvidar por muchos años. Se sentía sobretodo, patético al dejarse impresionar por una muchacha que se parecía, cuando nada tenía que ver.

En fin, comenzaría una nueva lucha y dentro de una semana tendría que volver aun viejo lugar. La preparatoria Karasuno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _sip, yo sé la cara que les quedó. Si lo sé, sus hijas son igual a él. ¿Creen que Kageyama se la tendría tan fácil luego de semejante atrocidad que le hizo a mi lindo cuervo? _

_Y va a sufrir, me pidieron por ahí que sufriera jajaja y ese es la idea original. LOL Se encontrará con el Hinata que nunca debió dejar. _

_Si les confunde la cronología, les medio explico, cuando Kageyama se fue, ya estaban graduados, aproximadamente Hinata tenía casi 19, pasaron quince años...armenla... jajajaja._

_¿Quieren conocer a Natsumi y a Harumi? _

_Aquí: post/100101218203/ellas-son-las-hijas-de-hinata-shoyo-en-mi-fic#notes _

_Espero el diseño les guste. _

_Les adelantaré que el próximo capítulo conocerán más de lo que fue de la vida de Hinata, en todos esos 15 años. _


	7. Una mujer de buen corazón

**Capítulo VII**

**-Una mujer de buen corazón- **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuanto dolor es capaz de soportar una persona?<strong>

**Tal vez, tanto cómo la vida le haya enseñado a tolerarlo.**

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo se cansó, y parecía que las lagrimas se secaron culminando en un punzante dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera los compasivos brazos que lo rodeaban eran capaces de disminuir tal sufrimiento.<p>

Una hermosa mentira, eso es lo que había vivido, tan perfecta que creyó en ella cómo un loco.

Y bien, aquella lejana noche pareció la más larga de todas (hasta ese momento en su vida) bajo el flujo de agua caliente dejó caer una nueva dosis de lágrimas y el vapor a duras penas lograba anestesiarlo. Cada pensamiento era igual a una espina, era de esperarse que su mente intentara buscar explicaciones inexistentes para apaciguar a si mismo su dolor.

_-Aunque una parte de él, le decía que Kageyama a su lado no volvería-_

Deseaba gritar hasta quedarse afónico, hasta que pudiera liberarse de la rabia contenida, de la impotencia que pesaba desde tiempo atrás sobre sus espaldas.

"No es nada, él a lo mejor esta por pescar un resfriado"

En la sala de la modesta casa, Shimizu tomaba una taza de café. Por el momento lo único que había podido hacer era devolver al muchacho a su hogar para que al menos relajara el cuerpo e intentara descansar.

"Estoy preocupada por él" dijo la madre de Shoyo "Salió sin decirme a donde iba y faltó a su trabajo"

La castaña se sentó en el sofá llevándose la pálida mano a la frente, tratando de disimular una jaqueca. Ella por supuesto, no conocía con lujo de detalle la decepción amorosa por la que su hijo pasaba, aunque su corazón de madre le hiciera sospechar. Aún llevaba a cuestas el pendiente de lo mucho que su hijo amaba el voleibol y lo duro que para él fue haber dejado las actividades del club por culpa de la economía del hogar.

Por lo tanto, no podía estar más agradecida con la ex-manager, por estar al pendiente del muchacho.

"Yo le quiero cómo mi hermano menor" decía la pelinegra "Y no se preocupe que él estará bien"

"Pero, jamás le había visto con esa mirada tan apagada"

Shimizu no podía hacer nada más que no fuera asegurarle el bienestar del joven, al menos lo intentarían, Tanaka, Saeko, y ella pactaron de que así sería, pues querían ver de nuevo la sonrisa que siempre caracterizó a Hinata.

Si bien, al día siguiente Kiyoko le llamó a primera hora a su amigo para saber cómo amaneció (aunque la pregunta fuera necia) el otro le decía que no se preocupara. Más a los tres días, el pelinaranja no se dignaba a salir del encierro de su alcoba y esto lo supo fácilmente ella cuando en la mañana de un jueves, su celular registró un número desconocido.

"¿Bueno?...Si ella habla..."

El encargado del departamento deportivo en donde Shoyo trabajaba, se había comunicado con Kiyoko al ser ella la referencia del muchacho en el curriculum que entregó el día que fue contratado. Hinata había faltado tres días seguidos a su empleo en el centro comercial, y solo por que su jefe era muy paciente y estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que el muchacho hacia antes de faltar, estaba considerando perdonarle las inasistencias si se presentaba hoy mismo en la tarde.

"Lo tendrá ahí en la puerta, me disculpo de su parte, pero él tiene...problemas personales y ha estado muy mal, tal vez algo débil por el estrés"

"_Comprendo que todos tenemos altos y bajos_ " decía el benevolente hombre del otro lado de la línea " _pero tuvo que avisar, en fin ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos, lo importante es que se presente"_

La preocupación de la muchacha aumentó más, le marcó a Tanaka (quien para este entonces, estaba muy cercano a ella) y le dijo lo sucedido pidiéndole que cuando saliera de su escuela la pasará a buscar al centro comercial que era de seguro donde estaría con el de ojos chocolates. Apresurada, a duras dejando sus deberes de la facultad bien programados y en orden para faltar el resto de las clases, se fue directo a la casa del menor.

Al llegar tocó insistentemente el timbre hasta que una pequeña de cabellera naranja y mejillas color granada le abrió la puerta.

"¡Shimizu-Oneesama! " la pequeña la recibió con una sonrisa "Que bueno que viniste"

"Hola Natsu-chan" la saludó correspondiendo el abrazo cariñosamente "¿Esta tu mamá? "

"No, tuvo cita con el doctor"

"¿Y tu hermano?"

La sonrisa que la niña tenía en el rostro pareció reducir su luminosidad. A pesar de que ella era demasiado joven, de alguna manera desarrolló una empatía poderosa ante el sufrimiento de su hermano. En secreto, sospechaba que tenía que ver con aquel chico alto de cabello negro con el que a veces le llegaba a ver desde la ventana, y con el que durante todo este tiempo, ella solamente cruzó unas cuantas palabras y frases cortas que con la madurez entendería años después.

Le dijo a Shimizu, que Hinata no había querido salir desde hace un par de días y que por más que ella le abrazaba en su inocente intención de hacerlo sentir mejor, simplemente él lucía enfermo, mudo , sin ganas de sonreír y apenas probaba bocado.

Desde el punto de vista de Shimizu ¿Cómo le podía explicar a una pequeña de ocho años que existían heridas invisibles que llevarían mucho tiempo sanarse? La mujer únicamente la miró con ternura despeinandola un poco para pedirle paciencia, antes de subir las escaleras.

Dentro de la habitación, las cortinas impedían todo paso de luz natural, anidando un aire ligeramente más frío. En el silencio, un cuerpo envuelto entre las cobijas se aferraba a un gran almohadón mientras mantenía la mirada fija en un punto en el vacío.

"Shoyo, abre la puerta por favor"

"Quiero estar solo..."

"¿Cuánto más?"

"Todo el tiempo si es posible"

"Me habló el encargado de la tienda, esta dispuesto a no despedirte si te presentas hoy"

"Ya no me importa"

"Pero..."

No quería tener que recordarselo "Tu familia necesita el dinero"

"¿Que hay de lo que yo siento? ¡Por esto he perdido todo!"

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y lo sabes!"

Shimizu se mordió el labio inferior, dolida por la impotencia, y sintiéndose algo culpable por no cuidarlo lo suficiente; si , era cierto, las acciones eran responsabilidad de cada quien, pero cuando quieres mucho a alguien eso se te olvida. Insistió tanto que Natsu asomó de las escaleras con un miedo visible es sus pupilas, ahí quieta y escondida, aguantándose a llorar. Quería de a su hermano de vuelta.

"Yo sé que es difícil " decía Shimizu recargada en la puerta, con las pestañas húmedas y su bonito cabello oscuro cayendo en sus hombros " Pero, no tiene por que acabar contigo"

Silencio en todo el pasillo.

"Puedes llorar cuanto quieras, ya que por naturaleza lo necesitamos, pero lo que no puedes... lo que, ¡No te permitiré hacer! ¡es que te dejes vencer!"

Hinata se apartó un poco de la almohada y miró hacia la puerta, dudoso de abrir.

"Muchas personas te quieren, tu madre, tu hermanita, tus amigos, yo...te damos todo nuestro amor, que bien podría no ser igual al que profesas por _él,_ pero también puede ser cálido y curativo. Elige ser fuerte no sólo por ti, si no por la personas que sé, tú sigues queriendo, vamos yo sé que en ti, no cabe la palabra _derrota"_

Tras varios minutos, Shimizu sintió a sus espaldas que la puerta se entre abrió y a través de la delgada apertura divisó lo lánguido que la traición había dejado al muchacho.

"Tienes oportunidades en puerta, por favor no las dejes ir por pequeñas que sean"

Shoyo dio un profundo respiro, tosco e hiriente lanzándose a los brazos de su _hermana mayor _.

"¡To-todavía me... duele mucho! " confesó entre gimoteos y raudales de lágrimas "¡No termino de comprenderlo! ¡¿Por que lo amo?! ¡¿Por que si quiero odiarlo , no puedo!?"

"Por que tu sabes amar..."

"A veces, odio lo que soy..."

Y lloró una vez más, largo y tendidamente, apretando la tela en las mangas del suéter carmesí de su amiga. Mientras la pequeña Natsu, abrazaba asustada un peluche queriendo ir a consolar también a su querido hermano.

**-o-**

" Te ves bien"

Hinata estaba frente al espejo, el cabello húmedo y una muda de ropa limpia lo hacían lucir un poco más renovado. El aroma de un perfume varonil, ese que una vez dijo su ex-amante que le gustaba , lo puso melancólico y en un arranque de furia quiso aventar el frasco para que se hiciera añicos pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Shimizu ahí sentada en la cama esperándolo para irse juntos, lo vio con tristeza pero no dijo nada.

"Se nos hará tarde" ella tratando de que Hinata no se perdiera en un recuerdo dañino, le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

Al parecer el encargado de la tienda nunca pretendió ser tan severo, además de resultar comprensivo; al muchacho le dio una nueva oportunidad y no hizo preguntas acerca de los eventos terribles que pasaba (claro, al ver tal semblante que el joven cargaba) eso sí, le pidió que no se volviera a repetir. Ahora, con sus sentidos flaqueando y el ánimo desnutrido, Shoyo intentaba distraerse.

Con el pasar de los días, muy a pesar de que el alma se le saliera a suspiros, y cada persona le pareciera insoportable; un pedazo de su antiguo ser inocente extrañaba a sus amigos de la preparatoria. A Nishinoya y Asahi, les debería estar yendo de maravilla en el departamento que compartían en Tokio, a Daichi, a veces lo veía, aunque en alguna ocasiones lo notaba distante y melancólico siempre que pasaba a saludar. De Sugawara sabía que su familia iba a mudarse fuera de japón a California, y en cuanto a Yachi, ella le hablaba diario por celular sin falta. Todos y cada uno de ellos preguntaba por su bienestar, pero por vergüenza tal vez, nunca les contó su desaire, porque a lo mejor no le perdonarían el echo de ocultarlo, ya que se suponía que eran cómo familia.

**Una gran familia que volaban siempre juntos, hasta que cada quien se fue por su lado.**

Pasó un mes, y el pelinaranja lucía cómo si llevara un luto encima, del trabajo a la casa, de la casa a la escuela y nada más. El amor por el voleibol se teñía con frustración, a cada pensamiento le venía el coraje consigo mismo y con la vida.

**Ninguno de sus dos amores podía tener.**

Algunas veces caminaba lento bajo los faros amarillos que bañaban con su luz la banqueta, tan solo para pasar más tiempo a solas antes de regresar a casa. Se iba por el camino más largo para evitar ver a los niños jugando en las canchas, era una tortura ver partidos de voleibol y no tener tiempo ya para practicarlo.

Pero, estaba escrito que la naturaleza de Hinata no era la de un ser solitario resentido con la vida.

Una tarde, el encargado del centro comercial llegó acompañado de una joven un año menor que Hinata, era ella de largo cabello negro, piel pálida y bonitos ojos azules. Su nombre era Natalia.

Natalia era una joven de padres japoneses nacida en el extranjero, y lucía ella tan frágil y tímida al principio, que no podía despertar rechazo en cualquiera. La joven pelinegra sería su nueva compañera de trabajo, y más adelante su amiga.

"Bueno, me dijeron que debo explicarte lo que se hace aquí"

"Sí, es irónico que atienda en un departamento de deportes cuando jamás he practicado alguno"sonrió ella tan cortés y apenada.

"Vaya, hay muchos buenos deportes...vale la pena"

Ella miró a Shoyo con curiosidad al notar cómo las finas cejas del chico delataron pena, y en su buena voluntad, ella tomó un balón al azar y lo extendió frente a él.

"¿Tu juegas algún deporte?"

Hinata miró la pelota de voleibol cómo si fuera la joya más valiosa de la tierra e hipnotizado la quiso tocar, más se reprimió.

"Jugaba, voleibol"

"Quizá un día me puedas enseñar"

Natalia era algo enfermiza, venía de una familia bien acomodada, pero su deseo de independizarse era fuerte y por eso había terminado en un trabajo de medio tiempo. Era de igual manera, igual o más inocente que Shoyo, eso sí también con un gran corazón.

Entre dudas y con los pocos ánimos que Hinata llevaba en ese entonces, le dio una leve sonrisa. Y el tiempo determinó los eventos que fueron sanando poco a poco sus heridas.

**-o-**

"¿Que haces amor?"

"Nada, recordaba a Natalia"

Respondió Shimizu mientras terminaba de colgarse en la oreja un lindo pendiente de piedra luminosa en color lila, era el toque final en su atuendo para asistir a la ceremonia de cada año que la familia Hinata hacía.

"Era ella una gran mujer, y una buena madre"

"Así es, ¿Sabes? le estoy muy agradecida. Sin darse cuenta fue levantando a Hinata en aquel entonces"

"Cierto" Respondió Tanaka dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer "Desde un principio así hubiera sido, Shoyo jamás debió fijarse en ese idiota, no pensé que el egoísmo de ese fuera de tan mala entraña"

"No vale la pena ni siquiera mencionarlo"

"Lo sé, por que si lo llegará a ver, soy capaz de romperle la cara, aún después de que haya pasado tanto tiempo"

Shimizu miró a su esposo y lo abrazó, la tarde caía limpiamente sobre el cielo convirtiéndolo en el lienzo de un pintor enamorado que añoraba el pasado. Con la brisa fresca y los ruidos calmados, salieron a la calle para dirigirse a pie a la casa de Shoyo. Dentro de dicho lugar, había algo de gente, y varios arreglos de gardenias blancas le daban un toque alegre. Los dueños de la casa querían recordar con alegría a la mujer a la que se le hacía esta ceremonia, no con tristeza; en su cumpleaños querían recordarla cómo ella era.

Shimizu atisbó la fotografía en medio de la chimenea, Natalia tan linda, inocente, cómo siempre fue. La pelinegra sonrió frente a ella, emitiendo un débil gracias cómo lo hacía cada año; regresó la vista a la sala y vio a sus dos sobrinas bajando de las escaleras con su padre atrás. Aquel muchacho que lloró incontables veces en su regazo, hoy era un hombre que vivía una vida feliz, y aunque poseía todavía esos ojos de brillo infantil y esos cabellos algo rebeldes y abundantes que intentaba domar con un peinado semiformal, su carácter era mil veces más resistente que en el pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Había mencionado que sería un fic largo, por que quiero detallar o más bien dar a conocer la vida de cada uno. Cómo por ejemplo, cómo Tanaka y Shimizu se llegaron a enamorar, que fue de los demás integrantes de Karasuno...al menos en este episodio, he podido tocar la superficie de quien era la esposa de Hinata y lo que sucedió luego de Kageyama se fuera (sí, para que lo odien más XDD) Bueno, era necesario, no para que lo odien de verdad, si no para que comprendan luego lo que viene. En el próximo relato enfoco más el presente, y ahora sí, las cosas se pondrán más irónicas. _

_Quier dar las gracias a Ren Okumura: No te preocupes, Kageyama sufrirá, seré su demonio personal muajajaja_

_**Gwen1Stacy:** Que me hizo igual muy feliz con cada comentario por capitulo n.n Gracias !_

_**Yunna:** Cree que si habrá alguien que será la piedra en el zapato de Tobio. _

_** . .g :** ¡Te agradezco que me sigas! y se siente genial saber que el esfuerzo que uno pone sea bien visto._

_**shia1624:** gracias por el comentario, descuida Kageyama verá de lo que se perdió._

_**kaoryciel94 :** Lo mismo atí, gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te dí una buena impresión con la redacción. _

_**Scarlett-nyan :** Los comentarios son valiosos, jejejeje le dicen al escritor (Bueno al intento de) que las personas disfrutan u odian su trabajo (Que bueno que a tí te gusta). La idea de que Tanaka y Shimizu esten juntos es algo que me agrada a mi igual. Gracias. _

_**Aorii5927 ¡**Que bueno que te agradaron las hijas de Hinata! ¿No son lindas? jejejeje y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario en cada uno de mis fics. _

**_Harumita XD: _**_Kohai y suegra adorada (aunque tu hija ya no me quiera jejeje) sabes que igual te quiero mucho y ya sabes que el Kagehina te lo comparto con amor._

_**Satomi chan10:** fiel seguidora desde el primer capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo, y hacerlos sufrir es mi trabajo (?) jajajajaj gracias por tu comentario, espero volver a leerte. _

_**Mishie Walker:** Igualmente espero que lo que siga te mantenga con interes XDD y gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones. _

_**, LEGNAEL**, : Me halaga que igual pienses que el fic es genial, me animan en serio._

_**Yui Tori:** Sip, Kageyama se merece todo el desprecio del mundo, ya tendrá su merecido. Muchas gracias por dejarme ver tu opinión._

_**fenixentrecuerdas:** Cómo elegiste amarme en vez de odiarme, te daré más drama (?) jejeejje gracias por ser igual mi lectora. _

_**Komaegirl:** Si te enamora mi escritura a mi me enamoran tus comentarios, jejejejeje en serio, te agradezco tu opinión en cada actualización posible. _

_A todos mis lectores muchas gracias y en cuanto pueda igual les daré mis sinceras palabras en algún capítulo. Los quiero :3 _

**_-RavenAkiteru- _**


	8. El nuevo Karasuno

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**-El nuevo Karasuno-**_

* * *

><p>"¡Estoy tan emocionada!"<p>

Primer día de clases.

Una nueva etapa comenzaba, y por fin estaban ambas en las puertas de Karasuno. Natsumi y Harumi veían con destello en las pupilas, todo lo que el sol del amanecer desvelaba. Habían escuchado tantas historias acerca de los cuervos de la preparatoria, que desde muy temprana edad soñaron con llevar los uniformes (que para su suerte los del club femenino eran ya ahora idénticos en color y diseño a los del masculino, teniendo el corte sutil de la ropa de mujer) también, ambicionaban jugar en nacionales cómo una vez su padre hizo, y estaban ambas reacias a seguir los mismos pasos, por que si algo heredaron de Hinata, además del color de ojos y de cabello, era sin duda la pasión y el amor al voleibol.

"La tía Natsu pasará por ustedes"

" Claro papá" Harumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se adelantó gritándole a su hermana que la alcanzará a lo que esta apresuró el paso no sin antes hacer la misma despedida.

Ahí iban sus tesoros más preciados y Shoyo las miró con alegría , pero por alguna razón, esa misma se trasladó a un recuerdo muy lejano y para evitar sumergirse en ello, recordó los deleites de su matrimonio y su paternidad decidiendo arrancar el auto para irse a su trabajo.

La ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo curso escolar estaba llevándose a cabo dentro del auditorio y las gemelas fueron, por poco, las últimas en llegar.

"Eres lenta Natsumi"

"¿Qué... dices? " trataba de decir ella recuperando el aliento "fue un empate"

"¡Já! ¿Tú crees que voy a dejar que me ganes?"

"Yo soy la que te va a... Creo que hay que formarse algunas personas personas nos están mirando"

Agregó Natsumi al sentir unas cuantas miradas sobre ellas.

Ambas se formaron con los de primer año, en la fila de señoritas ellas destacaban por su altura y por su vivaz color de cabello.

"Qué va, además de ruidosas se toman el lujo de llegar tarde, ¿Qué no es suficiente con ser tan notorias?"

Harumi rápidamente volteó a donde se escuchaba semejante expresión llena de indirectas encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban con algo de arrogancia en conjunto con una sonrisa que bien podría ser de burla. Ella chasqueó la lengua y le miró retadoramente preguntando cuál era su problema y el chico, olímpicamente la ignoró.

"No le hagas caso Haru" Su gemela la llamó para que desviará la atención del chico de la fila adjunta.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Susurró la otra, en fin, decidió olvidar el hecho y pusieron atención a las palabras del directo de cabello canoso.

"Pff, parece que trae peluquín" Señalo Natsumi tratando de no reírse fuertemente llamando la atención de su hermana.

"¿Donde? yo no lo veo, ¡Ah! supongo que tienes razón"

Luego del discurso de bienvenida los alumnos se repartieron en sus debidas aulas y para la mala suerte de las gemelas, no estaban asignadas en el mismo salón. Aunque en sí, esto no les afectaba demasiado ya que sabían que estarían juntas en el club de voleibol.

Harumi estaba en el aula número cinco, y al entrar miró a su alrededor buscando un asiento; al ver que prácticamente todos ya estaban ocupados, divisó uno en medio justamente al lado de la ventana. Pero, el alivio duró poco al ver que detrás estaba cierto chico desconocido e impertinente que habló de más en las filas. Haru decidió hacer cómo si no estuviera viendo esa línea necia en los labios del contrario, por que no se iba a estar peleando en los primeros días de clases, aunque ese tipo sacaba de quicio con solo verlo. Por fortuna, entró la primera profesora que se presentó cómo la tutora del grupo. Saludó a sus nuevos alumnos y explicó uno que otro detalle y mención honorífica de la escuela y terminando aquello, pidió que alzara la mano quienes tuvieran alguna duda.

"¡Sensei! ¿Cuándo saldrán las convocatorias para anotarse en los clubs deportivos?"

"Bueno, saldrán a mitad de la semana ¿te interesa alguno?"

"¡Sí! ¡El voleibol!"

"¡Eso es fantástico! Veo que tienes buena energía- Esto me ha dado una idea " dijo la profesora dirigiéndose ahora al grupo "¿Qué tal si nos presentamos cada uno? Ustedes ya conocen mi nombre y lo que hago aquí en la escuela, ahora...veamos, se presentaran diciendo el suyo, algo que les guste y si piensan entrar a un club, dirán a cual. ¿Vale? ¿Por que no empiezas tú? " Le dijo a la pelinaranja.

"Claro " respondió ella sin pena alguna levantándose de su silla " Mi nombre es Harumi Hinata, veamos...amo el voleibol, y precisamente entraré a ese club "

"¿Hay algo que sea gracioso ?" El joven detrás de la muchacha emitió una leve risa contenida que la maestra notó, algo enojada (pues consideraba que aquel se burlaba) le pidió que se levantara y tuviera el mismo valor para presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Tsukishima Daisuke" Dijo sereno restandole importancia a la llamada de atención anterior "Me gusta escuchar música, y no sé a que club entraré todavía"

"Muy bien señor Tsukishima, me gustaría que hubiese un club de buenos modales" agregó la maestra "Sin duda se lo recomendaría"

**-o-**

"Veamos, el entrenador Ukai debe presentarse en la siguiente semana en la que los integrantes de primer año estén ya admitidos"

"¿No me podría dar su dirección o su número telefónico? Lo que sucede es que al parecer la vieja referencia que tenía ya no sirve. Esa residencia ya esta ocupada por otra persona"

La mujer del departamento escolar, una veintiañera con ropa formal en color ceniza, suspiró ante la necedad de aquel y negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba las gafas para descansar los ojos, o tal vez para que el contrario se diera cuenta de la severidad en ellos.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. La dirección, teléfono o cualquier otro dato de los profesores de esta escuela son intransferibles incluso para los estudiantes. Si gusta puedo darle un mensaje de parte de usted, en cuanto él se comunique"

"No, si llama sólo dígale que lo busca un ex-alumno suyo"

"Nombre"

"Kageyama Tobio"

Y tras decir esto sintiéndose algo malhumorado salió del edificio, para ese entonces era hora del receso para los alumnos y de repente, la nostalgia prohibida le invadió queriendo tan solo contemplar el viejo gimnasio donde dio su primer escalón a la cima. Cerca de ahí, percibió el sonido único del caucho botar contra el piso, el rechinar inconfundible de la duela del tenis contra la pulida madera y el ajetreo de los estudiantes. Entonces, su corazón se volvió aún más joven y apretó inconscientemente la cinta de la mochila que cruzaba su pecho. Asomó por las ventanas y hubiese querido no hacerlo cuando se hizo consciente de los fantasmas en su cabeza al ver una escena tan familiar, tan grabada con fuego en sus memorias. Un balón en el aire, voleado con tanta estrategia, y el cuerpo ágil de una persona que parecía que volaba dirigiendo toda su fuerza a la palma de su mano para darle a esa pelota y enviarla directamente del otro lado de la red.

Un doble grito de emoción, y las gotas de sudor resbalando por el cuello de una muchacha alta de largo cabello naranja atada en una coleta alta.

_Es la misma de la florería._

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel entonces, pero no imagino volverla a ver a esa...copia.

_No que tontería..._

Y se fue sin darse cuenta que a la que vio era a Harumi, pero claro, jamás se imaginaría que era Natsumi la que pidió gardenias aquel día; y mucho menos que fueran hermanas.

Al llegar a su departamento se tiró encima del sofá, pensando lo complicado que era tener que a ver regresado a japón. Resignado miró su pierna izquierda dando un largo suspiro, era molesto tener que volver a entrenar luego de un año entero en rehabilitación. En los eventos pasados de su participación en las competencias mundiales, su equipo quedo en los cuartos de final y ese mismo año, juró llegar al campeonato para las próximas grandes ligas, sin embargo ese accidente en carretera lo dejo ileso para participar. Ahora, tenía que ponerse en forma y pulir de nuevo sus habilidades pues sentía que por alguna razón necesitaba recordar viejas técnicas, y por más entrenadores profesionales que había tenido, percibía que algo faltaba. Quien sabe si seguía atado al pasado, pero reconocía la habilidad de los Ukai en cuestión de voleibol y no supo donde más acudir.

Dos tazas de café descafeinado aliviaron su ligera ansiedad, sentía que perdía el tiempo, necesitaba comunicarse con su ex-entrenador de la preparatoria y pedir que lo entrenara. Le pagaría, lo doble si fuere necesario, tenía el dinero suficiente luego de años compitiendo en torneos del extranjero. Sumergido en su preocupaciones, añadía contra su voluntad la imagen de la chica en el gimnasio, y de un momento a otro, la larga cabellera se volvió corta y vio la imagen de aquel que abandonó. Menos mal que lo atribuyo al mundo onírico o se podría poner nervioso, pues se estaba quedando sobre el sofá que de manera extraña le comenzó a parecer incómodo, así que apagó la tele y se fue a su habitación.

Muy temprano, casi al despertar, sonó insistentemente su celular; alivio fue para él saber que Ukai lo llamaba personalmente. Kageyama no reconocía su voz pero al parecer aquel sí, y le dio gusto saber que se acordara aún de él.

_"¿Qué tal si nos vemos la semana que viene? Voy a ir a la preparatoria a presentarme con los muchachos nuevos del club, no estaría nada mal que recuerdes viejos tiempos ¿He?"_

"Si, por que no"

Y así, los hilos del destino se empezaban a tejer.

**-o-**

"Shoyo, el departamento deportivo del distrito quiere empezar un programa de becas a nivel medio superior para los deportistas que juegan en representación a su escuela estatal"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, quería saber si en la preparatoria en la que asistes a los entrenadores hay chicos o chicas que sean excelentes candidatos, sé que supervisas directamente a los chicos de voleibol masculino y femenino ¿buscarías algunos?"

"Cuenta con eso, aunque te aclaro que mis hijas entraron este año a Karasuno, y ya sabes, por cuestión de ética profesional a ellas les van a asignar a otro colega, así que para que no haya algún mal entendido, de plano te digo que ellas no entran al programa por buenas deportistas que sean, gracias a Dios nos les hace falta nada"

"Bien, entre tu trabajo en la escuela de Shiratorizawa, tus entrenamientos con el club y la asesoría en Karasuno ¿Tendrás tiempo?"

Hinata mostró una amplia sonrisa.

"Kindaichi, parece que no conoces mi pasión para todo lo relacionado con el deporte"

El mencionado lo miró poniendo toda su confianza en él. ¡Cómo se notaba esa perfecta mezcla de madurez y energía jovial en Shoyo!

Las gemelas habían conseguido sus hojas de inscripción para el club de voleibol, en el proceso conocieron a las de primer año que deseaban ingresar igual. Una chica de cabello castaño llamada Hikaru que era libero, y a una chica alta (tan solo un poco más que ellas) de ojos miel y cabello oscuro llamada Midori,la cual aún no se decidía que posición quería tomar, las dos muy amigables y con un gran interés en ese deporte. Los días pasaron tranquilos, con excepción que uno que otro roce que Harumi tenía con Daisuke, hasta que llegó el día de presentarse con los miembros de su nuevo club.

"Miren nada más, las señoritas ansiosas por entrar a jugar. Les considero que tengan cuidado, el balón pega fuerte"

"Este idio..." Natsumi tuvo que agarrar del uniforme a su gemela para que esta no olvidara que traía falda y se fuera a pelear con el alto muchacho, quien haciendo para atrás su cabellera rubia les dedicó una sonrisa necia y se fue por los pasillos.

"¡Un día de estos le voy a dar un maldito remate en la cara! ¿Saben que me dijo el otro día cuando le pregunte si era cierto que entraría al equipo de voley masculino?... que de que me sorprendía, si él era ace en ese deporte, que siendo yo una jugadora debí notarlo, ¡Por favor! y siguió con el lujo de decir, o más bien de insinuar que era ruidosa cuando de seguro alardeaba ¡Así que lo reté a un partido! "

"¡¿Qué tu qué?!"

Harumi tenía esa especialidad de hacerse de rivales con facilidad, así que de la cabeza no se le salía la idea de un posible enfrentamiento entre el equipo masculino y el femenino.

Mientras tanto precisamente ese día, Shoyo estaba hablando con el director dentro de la sala de maestros y no era sorpresa que estuviera en la escuela sin que las pelinaranjas lo supieran. Él estaba ahí por el asunto de las dichosas becas y quería ver a Ukai para que le comentara, e igualmente al entrenador de las chicas.

"Todavía no hemos buscado a un entrenador para el club femenil, la persona que estaba antes recién se retiró y el año pasado ellas estuvieron sin guía experimentada"

"Yo las entrenaría, pero sabe que con los horarios del trabajo en Shiratorizawa y los entrenamientos del deportivo no me resta tiempo"

"Además que tus hijas están en el club, se que no lo harías, pero no quisiera que se armen malos entendidos por favoritismos. De todas maneras, ayer Ukai me dijo que un viejo conocido suyo le estaba pidiendo un favor, así que el muy abusivo planea cobrárselas pidiéndole que este con las muchachas un par de meses entrenándolas mientras conseguimos a alguien fijo"

"¿Y quién es?"

"No me dijo nada más, tan sólo que lo presentaría luego"

Con el asunto aparentemente resuelto luego de varios minutos de plática, Hinata quiso ir a conocer a los nuevos integrantes del club de voleibol masculino. Le encantaba ver a los chicos nuevos con entusiasmos, y sobretodo animar a los que aún no lo estaban del todo. Se dirigió al gimnasio y dentro encuentro a los de tercer y segundo año, a la manager y a los recién iniciados cuervos.

"¡Hinata-sensei! " Saludó el capitán del equipo en cuanto vio entrar al pelinaranja.

_¿Quién será?_

Se preguntó internamente Daisuke, quien ya estaba realizando calentamientos con sus otros compañeros. Luego de un rato entre plática y plática, el capitán le quiso presentar a Shoyo los nuevos polluelos de Karasuno.

"Él es Higurashi Naoto, Masahiro Daigo y Tsukishima Daisuke de primer año"

"Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a la preparatoria Karasuno y al club de voleibol, mi nombre es Shoyo Hinata y voy a trabajar con ustedes de una manera importante que más adelante conocerán cuando cada uno sea enviado conmigo " comenzó a decir el mayor, y por un segundo detuvo su mirada castaña en Daisuke "¿Tsukishima? Eres...pariente de Kei Tsukishima?"

Todos miraron a ver con curiosidad al rubio.

"Sí, Kei es mi tío"

"¡Woah! ¿¡Eres hijo de Akiteru!? "

"Sí"

Al parecer existían muchas cosas que se heredaban, Daisuke era un amante del voleibol pero no solía expresarlo con tanta avidez. Hinata sonrió ante el recuerdo del número once del Karasuno recién salido de las cenizas. El sobrino de Kei tenía el mismo porte de este, muy alto y de expresiones serias. Tendría que comprobar si tenía el don del sarcasmo, y si no fuera por el cabellos lacio y con el flequillo algo largo, y la falta de anteojos, podría jurar que era una copia idéntica de Kei ¡Qué ironía, que se pareciera más al tío y no al padre!

"Esto será interesante" susurró Hinata.

**-o-**

"Llegas a tiempo Kageyama, "saludó el mayor en cuanto lo vio entrar a la sala de profesores

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Takeda, su ex-maestro, quien estaba ahí con un termo de capucchino en mano, miró al recién llegado con asombro. Hacia mucho que no sabía nada de él, Kageyama bien podría haber ganado un poco más de altura eso era más que obvio, poseía aún ese semblante de cuando era adolescente, su cabello oscuro y lacio relucía tan bien cuidado cómo siempre lo tuvo, y la bondad de una vida atlética, lo mantenían con una apariencia joven y atractiva.

"Le estaba comentando a Takeda de tu llegada "dijo Ukai "Y, también lo sorprendido que estaba al recibir tu llamada, es decir, estoy bien enterado que eres un jugador con buena fama ¿Qué te trae de vuelta por aquí?"

"Yo, ¡quiero quiero que me entrene Ukai-san!"

"Vamos, vamos ¿Qué estas diciendo?" Comenzó a carcajearse el contrario recibiendo una mirada algo severa de parte de Takeda, quien a diferencia de Ukai, de inmediato captó la profundidad de la petición aquel muchacho.

"Chico, estoy seguro que tienes a tu disposición entrenadores más reconocidos y no es que no quiera, pero ¿Por que yo? "

"Por que...por favor, confórmese con saber que es el mejor que yo he conocido, sólo recuerde todas esas victorias cuando yo estaba en esta escuela, además le pagaré bien por su tiempo"

"El dinero se oye interesante" Takeda le dio un ligero codazo para que Ukai se dejara de tonterías "Pero, aprovechando que quieres un favor, quiero cobrártelo con otro si no, no hay trato"

Kageyama se mostró algo confuso.

"Quiero que por un tiempo, también seas un entrenador...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Llegué de mi trabajo a las doce de la noche, y me puse a actualizar (más bien a darle un última revisada) Se los dejo, espero que les guste. _

_Juguemos a adivina, adivinador...¿Qué empleo creen que tiene Hinata? Pista, no es profesor (aunque le digan sensei) ni es entrenador. _

_Ahora caeré cómo Zombi en mi hamaca jejejjeje Nos leemos en la próxima actualización (donde les daré de nuevo las respuestas a cada comentario) Nos vemos ! _

_-RavenAkiteru- _

_Tiene sueño...ZZZZzzzz _

_XD_


End file.
